My New World
by IWriteFromMyHeart120
Summary: This takes place after Edward leaves Bella. When they leave, Bella is changed. She meets a new vampire coven that apparently Jacob knows. What will happen between, Bella and Edward? Will there love still be strong? Or will it fade? Twilight with a twist
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope you all like it. This takes place right after when Edward left. **

**Remember- Review. =) Please. **

Chapter 1:

"_You… don't… want….me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No." He said and there was no question about it._

"_Don't. Don't do this." _

"_Your not good enough for me, Bella." _

"_Can you make me a, promise?" he said, seriously._

"_Anything."_

"_Don't do anything stupid or reckless."_

_I nodded._

"_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back."_

_And he was gone._

He left me. Alone and Helpless.

Today, I am going to visit my best friend, Jacob. He has been there for me, when _he_ left, me. I am Isabella Marie Swan. You may call me Bella. This is my life now. I have nothing, to look forward anymore. _He _left me alone & helpless. I wasn't going to take me car to La Push, I was going to walk. My dad, Charlie is the chief of police here, in Forks. Right now he was at work and I was home. But, I think Jacob would like it if I went to visit him.

I grabbed my jacket and left out the door, ignoring my car, and made my way to La Push. I heard rustling in the woods.

_Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!_

I didn't know who was there. I mean, _he _left with _his_ family. He couldn't be back, not at all. Not unless… No, No. Stupid Bella, you can't think like that, _his_ family would have known if those people where back. They couldn't be, as far as I know, his family was tracking Victoria and Laurent.

_Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!_

Or, maybe, I am wrong..?

"Maybe you are wrong, little Bella." the voice, now laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked, scared.

The person came out into view.

"You know me.""Victoria!" I gasped. No! This… No!

"Yes, Bella. Its me. And now, where's your love?" she asked.

"He left.""Well, I guess now I can finish you." she laughed.

She came in closer for my neck. She was going to change me. I knew that much.

I felt two sharp teeth in my skin, I felt burning going through my whole body.

"That should teach you, child." she laughed and stalked off into the night- leaving me to die.

_3 days later_

I woke. Not knowing where I was, but, I knew I was different. I knew I was very different. Their was a burning in the my throat, that told me that I needed to hunt.

I went into the woods and found some deer, that should be fine for me.

I crouched and attacked one and drained this for a few more. The sad part was, I was doing to be damned to this life forever, something Edward----this hurt to come out and say---- wouldn't want me to be like this. I also, knew that I couldn't see my mother or father ever again, and that saddened me, a lot.

I walked back to my fathers house at human pace, I knew that he was at work, so, I could go and get my stuff.

I climbed in through the window, so Charlie didn't know I was here.

I packed some of my clothes, and some of my music and books. I knew Charlie was going to be upset, but, I just had to leave him, I couldn't put him at risk.

Suddenly, I heard the door close.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" said a voice.

"Hello? Bella, I know that you are here, please come down stairs. No, this isn't Charlie or anyone else. Your friend Jacob sent me." the voice said.

I came down stairs, shy.

"Bella, I am Amber and this is my mate Dave. This is Jessica and her mate Gabe. And this is my 'brother' Dakota." Amber said.

"I'm Bella.""I know, I see that you have been changed like us. And, Jacob wanted us to come and take care of you. But, welcome you into our family." she said.

"I didn't know that Jacob knew you guys." I said."He knows us, but, we haven't talked to him for years. Gabe was one of his best friends."

"Bella, I believe you have a few powers," Dave said."Dave.." Amber sighed.

"What? She should know, that she is special." he said.

"By all means. Look, we better get out of here. And Bella, you should come with."I nodded. I needed a family, or something like a family, to help me through this, and I knew that this was the one family that I could trust.

**I know that its short. I will update as soon as I can! =)**

**Did you hate it? Did you like it?**

**I'm sorry, for not putting much detail into Bella's changing to a vampire, I couldn't really describe it. I will be putting more detail into it, as I go.**

**Im not trying to be mean or anything, but, as long as I have at least 5 reviews, I will post more. It will be like that for Chapter 2 as well. At least so I know, that Im not posting this for nothing.**

**I will update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Chapter 2: A New Beginning.

Now that I was going to be trapped like this forever, I could do something different with my life. This family would help me get through this. I knew it, I just don't want to see _him_ again, and I probably will and will have to face it. But, when that time comes, I will know.

"Hey, Bella?" Dakota asked.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Snake!!"

"GAH! WHERE?!?!?!?" "Ew Ew Ew Ew! I hate them. Where the hell is it!? DAMN IT! KILL IT!?" I yelled. I really hate snakes.

"Well, I'll be damned, you can go invisible." Dave said, stunned.

"Uhm. Bella, you can come back, there is no snake." Dakota chuckled.

I punched him in the arm.

"Don't. Do. That." I said.

"Ow." was his answer.

The whole car broke up into laughter.

I just smiled.

"You're really cute when you blush." Dakota whispered to me.

I blushed deeper.

"She has the powers to go invisible and change her style. Now that's cool." Dakota said.

"At least its cool then your power." Dave laughed.

Dakota broke out into flames.

"DAKOTA! IF YOU BURN THIS CAR! I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS!" Amber yelled.

"Erm. Sorry, Amber." he said and rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess what your powers are." I said.

"Alright, go for it.""Dakota, you can control fire with your mind. When your pissed off you can do anything with it. Burn anything with the sliest thought. Amber, you are can paralyze people, you can make what they are thinking their worse nightmare. You are able to turn things against them. Jessica, you can freeze someone by just touching or looking at them, only happens when you are mad. You can also, see the future. Dave, you are able to shoot lighting out of your hands, whenever you want, you can think something anything that you want, and its able to pop in your hand. Sword, Knife, Gun, whatever, you can make it happen. And, Gabe, you can do almost what Dakota can do, you can control fire, but you can also use someone else's power against them, and make them run for their life. You can also control emotions, you know what people are feeling and you can make them feel whatever they are feeling." I said.

The whole car when quiet, just like that.

"She is right." Dave said, who broke the silence.

"That's amazing." Dakota said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The rest of the car ride was quiet.

When we got home, they showed me the house and I was on the second floor with Dakota, my room across from him. That's the good thing about a physic, they can see who or what is coming. So, basically, my room was already done. I had a walk in closet, a HUGE walk in closet. There was a bed, queen size. I had a laptop, on a desk in the right hand corner, across the room. I had posters of my favorite bands in the room, hanging up. The room was painted a light blue and I loved it.

Everyone was standing in the door way.

"Oh my god. I LOVE IT! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" and I ran over and hugged them. I was home.

"Bella, do you need to hunt at all?"

"No I am good, thank you though, Jessica."

Alright, we will let you alone." Dave said and they left me alone, to gaze at my room.

Around 6 am, I decided it was time to get a shower and to get dressed. I wore, Skinny Jeans, a t-shirt and high heels. Not really going anything with my hair, just changing the color to black and adding purple strikes. My life is so different now, my new family, is something I, that.. I don't know how to explain it. They are just something I have hopped for.

After getting ready, I meant everyone downstairs at 7:10. There were about 12 cars in the garage. Amber caught me staring at them. She walked over to me and explain who's car was who's.

"That's funny that your staring at the cars. Okay, I will explain them to tell you which ones are whose. Alright, the BMW M5 is Jessica's, the Mercedes SLK 55 AMG Black Edition is mine, Audi A6 RS6 is Dakota's, Porsche TechArt Carrera GT is Gabe's and the Mercedes SLR Brabus McLaren Roadster is Dave's." she said.

"Whose are those cars?" I said pointed to the two in next to Dave's cars.

"By goodness, those are yours." she chuckled.

"Are you kidding me?""No." "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" I said.

"You have a Lamborghini Murcielago Edo Competition LP640 and a Ferrari 599 Hamann GTB Fiorano."

"Holly shit. Those are fast cars. If I aint mistaking the Ferrari goes at a stop speed of 240mph."

"Correct, we better get to school."

It didn't take us long to get to school, I took my Lamborghini. As we pulled into the parking lot, I swear I saw a Volvo, a Yellow Porsche, and a BMW. The same cars that the Cullen's have. Weird… I thought.

I parked three cars down from them, got out and went to the office with _my_ family to get my schedule.

_Period 1~ Math_

_Period 2~ Biology_

_Period 3~ Trig_

_Period 4~ Music_

_~~LUNCH~~_

_Period 5~ Gym_

_Period 6~ Art_

Seems, okay. Dakota was in Math, Bio, Music and Gym with me. I have Amber and Dave in Try with me and Jessica and Gabe in Art with me. I thought it was fair. Before we left, I swear I saw Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, & Emmett walk in the office door.

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" Amber whispered to me.

"Huh? Oh. Uhm. Lets go.""Welcome back to Earth, why don't you stay here." Dakota joked.

"Haha. Your funny."

And then we left to set up our lockers, the funny part about that, was, we were all next to each other.

**EPOV**

I miss my Bella. I miss her. I wish I didn't leave her. But, I was trying to protect her, it was for her own good. My family and I walked into the office in the school at LA. That's where we moved. We walked into the office and I swear, I thought I saw my Bella. I look over to the girl whose hair was black w/ purple strikes, she looked like my Bella, but, it wasn't her, it couldn't have been.

"Edward! Hello! Earth to you! Come back to plant Earth and stay off of Plant Bella!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Shut up, Emmett." I sighed. I grabbed my schedule from the office lady.

_Period 1~_ Trig

_Period 2~ Biology _

_Period 3~ Math_

_Period 4~ Music_

_~~~LUNCH~~~_

_Period 5~ Art_

_Period 6~ Gym_

It was a very easy list to follow. I had Trig with Alice. Bio with Rosalie. Math with Jasper and Music with Emmett. Art with Alice and Rose and Gym with Jasper.

It was pretty easy, I didn't complain. I was upset about my Bella, I wish I could go back and kiss her again. I wish I never would have left, but, I had too, to kept my family's secret safe and to do that, I gave up Bella.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled at me, that I jumped.

"Okay! God." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop thinking about her, Edward Cullen. I miss her just as much as you do." Rosalie snapped.

Its true. Ever since we left Bella, Alice and Rosalie have been a mess. They are always moppy. More moppy then me on some days. I guess its because Rose misses her to much and realizes what a mess she is. Its not like she will let me into her mind. She blocks me out. We got to our lockers and headed off to our classes. Alice came with me to Trig.

**BPOV**

I could of sworn I saw the Cullen's here. No! No! No! This cannot be happening to me. Noooo!

Ugh…… I thought, I was away from them for good, look what they did to me. I guess I have to face them sooner or later. And.. I think its sooner…

"BELLA!" Dakota yelled.

"OmigoshnessIamsosorryDakota." I said really fast.

"Its okay." he laughed and we walked to math.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch What a Wreck

**Yay!! Chapter 3. Now that I FINALLY figured out how to put up chapters... I can finally do so. You don't know how many times I have tired too DXX Soooo, many... Roflmao. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyways. Dis is Chapter 3... Lunch gets wrecked, Followed by, DR-AMA! :D I love good drama, annnnyyywaaayyyss.... To Da Story!! YAY! :D!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. S.M does, if I did... there wouldnt be sparkley-flameable vampires. I only own MMMMY charaters ^_^**

Chapter 3: Lunch what a wreck…

So far… school was well….school. There was nothing new going on, just learning the same thing that I was in forks. I miss home. I miss my friends.. I miss my family. Sighs.

"Bella..?" I heard a gasp.

"Oh.. Crap." I was finally just settled here and… now.. He decides to ruin it? UGH! BOYS!

"Dakota… Please keep him off of me." I said and ran out the door of the caf going invisible.

"Bella, please, come out from hiding." It was clear that it was Edward.

I didn't respond.

"Bella… please?" said, a pixie-like voice. Alice.

I still didn't respond.

"Bella, please come out." I step on a twig, giving away my hiding spot.

Damn.

"AHA! Got you!" Alice said and grab ahold of me. You know for a pixie, shes quiet strong.

"Alice! Let go of me!" I yelled.

"No! Come visible"

And I did so.

The whole Cullen family gasped.

I looked over at my family and they knew what I wanted. Dakota came first, followed by, Amber and then the rest.

"Bella… please listen."

I looked away.

"Look, Cullen. Let. Her. Alone." Dakota snapped.

"I don't have too, and since when are YOU the boss of ME?" he said.

"I don't have to be, to know what Bella is trying to say. Cullen, you hurt her. You probably hurt the most beautiful thing on the planet." Wait Wait Wait… Rewind please?

"Shes my Bella."

"No, not anymore." I stood up for myself this time.

"You hurt me Edward. You left Victoria to kill me. And, I almost died, because of you. If it hadn't of been for this family. I probably wouldn't be alive. Don't. Piss. Them. Off." I said and yet, he does not listen.

"But, Bella. I am so sorry. I never meant for anything like this to happen to you." Edward said, apolitically.

"To late. Look at me, Edward? I have to be damned to this life FOREVER. Because of one simple mistake. And that my friend, was because you left." I said.

He grabbed my arm, "Please, let me explain."

"Let me go." I said and he didn't let go.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, let me go!" I growled. That set Dakota off.

"I'd really rather not torch you Cullen, but, I will if I have too."

"You can't torch me."

"Oh really?"

Dakota looked over to Amber and then to Jessica and they knew what he wanted them to do.

"ROSALIE WATCH OUT!" Alice cried. To late, she was paralyzed to the ground while, Alice was frozen in ice. Oh, don't worry, she could still talk, but couldn't move. Rosalie, I make no promises on.

"Would… you… like… to… see… what… I… can… do…?" Dakota said each word carefully.

"Let. My. Sisters. Go." Edward growled. Dakota looked at Amber and Jessica again, Rosalie screamed and so did Alice.

"Alice!" Jasper cried.

"Rosie!" Emmett whimpered, both, Emmett and Jasper tried to run after their wifes, but, I stopped them, I don't know how. Its like, I can lock someone in a hold, just by looking at them.

"Emmett, Jasper!" Edward yelled. I took a hold on him.

"Don't make me, Edward." I said.

"Bella, no." I looked at Amber and she took the grip on Edward, making him fall to the ground.

"We are vampires, you don't want to mess with." Dakota said, showing Edward the fire.

"Sparkley-Flamible-Vampires… I can make you go.. BOOM!" Dakota said.

"Just let the rest go, please." Jasper said..

I took my hold of Jasper and Emmett, and Amber and Jessica took their holds off of Alice and Rosalie. But not Edward.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. And you guys don't know what happened." I said to Jasper and Emmett and then Amber let Edward go and they ran back into the building.

The rest of the day.. Went on, with the Cullen's avoiding us.

**Soooo, dats Chapter 3.. How did joo like it? :O Yay, okay, if you review, you gets a cookie. :D **

**(::) - TAKE ONE! :D and den, come back for another once you tell your friends about dis story. Kaayyy? Yaya! :D! Okay. so, yeah. I will be updateing daily, and den when school starts..well, not so much. But, I can still get on the computer and update after school...hopefully -.-**

**Anyways... ----------------------- Click the review button thingy and I will be verh verh happy.**

**Enjoy your evil day. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Really Big Surprise

**Yay! Another chapter.. I really long one too -.- Damn, the songs! LOL! Erm, anyways... Since, I couldn't put this in Chapter 3... -.- I have the picture of the cars up, from chapter two and I have the dresses up, from this chapter :D ^-^ Anyways, the songs are these songs in order: I hate everything about you~ Three Days Grace. Complicated~Avril Lavigne. Dirty Little Secert~ The All-American ! On with day story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... there for, the sparkleing-flamible vampires thing was not my idea. I only OWN my charaters.**

Chapter 4: A Really Big Surprise

When we got home, there was a message left on the machine. From school. That's like really weird.

I pressed the button thingy to view all new messages.

"Hello, This message is for Isabella McGray. Hi, I am calling, because, I heard from your Music teacher, that he thinks you would be a good pick for our band at the Fall and Winter Dance within the up coming few weeks. You will need a band and you will need songs. I recommend that you stop by my office with your band and with a few songs so, I can give you all your new schedules. If you are interested please stop by my office as soon as you all get into school tomorrow. Thank you." and the message ended.

Oh my god, did our school just called… because they picked… me… to play for the school? Jessica and Amber stood behind me… Squealing.

"SHOPPING!!!" They yelled together and pulled us all back out to the cars.

We all moaned expect those two.

So, once we got to the mall, we went shopping, us girls where first.

I got a pretty, blue dress that sparkles (….) w/ black heels. Amber got a dress like mine, similar but, in black with silver high heels, hers also sparkles (….). Jessica, got, a dress that is gray, but, isn't like both, Amber's and mine, hers is silk and pretty, she got, gray (maybe.. Cant tell the color… x.x) with her dress. We bought that.. And the guys.. They were easy. We got them each different color dress shirts to match what color our dresses were. Dakota got a blue shirt, Gabe got a gray shirt and Dave got a black shirt. Then we got them very dark blue jeans and we were all set and paid for everything and went back the house.

"That. Was. Fun!!" Amber yelled.

I just laughed. I looked at the clock on my phone it read 5 o'clock… Hmmm.. Whats to do at 5 o'clock.. OOOOOOOOOO I know!!!

"I am going to go up to my room. Call me if you need me." I said walking upstairs, taking my dress and shoes with me. I was going to see if I could write new songs. I have only ever written two. I place my dress in my closet along with my shoes. I sat down on my bed (not like I needed it, but ya know) and started to play.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_What could do with that… Hmm.. I got it!_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you _

I like that, a little harder on the guitar its self and we're good. Okay. I need a new idea. Hard life… GOT IT!

_Uh-huh, _

_Life's like this _

_Uh-huh, uh-huh _

_That's the way it is _

_'Cause life's like this _

_Uh-huh, uh-huh _

_That's the way it is _

_Chill out, _

_What you yellin' for? _

_Lay back, it's all been done before _

_And if you could only let it be _

_You will see _

_I like you the way you are _

_When we're, driving in my car _

_And you're talking to me _

_One on one _

_But you become _

_Somebody else _

_'Round everyone else _

_Watchin' your back _

_Like you can't relax _

_You're tryin' to be cool _

_You look like a fool _

_To me _

_Tell me _

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? _

_I see the way you're _

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated _

_Life's like this, you _

_And you fall and you crawl _

_And you break and you take _

_What you get and you turn it into _

_Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_No, no, no _

_You come over unannounced _

_Dressed up like you're something else _

_Where you are and _

_Where you sat, you see _

_You're making me _

_Laugh out _

_When you strike a pose _

_Take off all your preppy clothes _

_You know _

_You're not fooling anyone _

_When you become _

_Somebody else _

_'Round everyone else _

_Watchin' your back _

_Like you can't relax _

_Tryin' to be cool _

_You look like a fool _

_To me _

_Tell me _

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? _

_I see the way you're _

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated _

_Life's like this, you _

_And you fall and you crawl _

_And you break and you take _

_What you get and you turn it into _

_Honesty Promise me _

_I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_No, no, no... _

_Chill out, _

_What you yellin' for? _

_Lay back, it's all been done before _

_And if you could let it be _

_You will see _

_Somebody else _

_'Round everyone else _

_You're watchin' your back _

_Like you can't relax _

_You're tryin' to be cool _

_You look like a fool _

_To me, to me _

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? _

_I see the way you're _

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated _

_Life's like this, you _

_And you fall and you crawl _

_And you break and you take _

_What you get and you turn it into _

_Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_No, no _

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? _

_I see the way you're _

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated _

_Life's like this, you _

_And you fall and you crawl _

_And you break and you take _

_What you get and you turn it into _

_Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_Next.._

_Let me know that i've done wrong_

_When i've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_[Bridge]_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_[Chorus]_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_

_(just another regret hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives?_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_Who has to know_

_the way she feels inside (inside)?_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all i've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret_

_(just another regret)_

_[Chorus]_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

I heard clapping, and I saw Dakota standing there. I blushed.

"Well, good songs you have. May I come in?" he asked.

"Please do." I think I was falling… and falling hard.

"Uhm. Bella. Would you..uhm.. Like to… erm, go out with me?" he finally got out.

My eyes lit up.

"I would love to." I looked at the clock and it read 6:30.

"Uhm. If you want too, we can go now." He said.

I nodded and he left to get dressed as soon as he left. Amber and Jessica, came into my room and screeched along with me. We were jumping on my bed when I realized I had to get dressed. I put on a Aqua Taffeta Halter dress. It was really pretty. I love aqua.

I walked down stairs and saw Dakota waiting for me.

"Wow, Bella." He said.

"What?"

"You look... beautiful." He said.

I blushed. "Thank you." I said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I answered and we walked out the door. He opened the passenger side for me, and I stepped it and he closed it. Walked around it his side, out in and we were off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Its a surprise."

"I really hate surpries." I sighed.

He chuckled. I just stared out the window, with the silence, but, it was comfurbule silence. Soon he said, "Bella, were here"

I looked at where we were.... Forest. Lovely.

"Forest...?" I asked.

"Just follow me." Luckly, I can't trip... hopefully.

I followed him through the forest, to noticed a medow. I could tell where we were... Forks, WA. And he brought me back, to_ my hell._

**Yay! Thats the end of this chapter. Chapter 5 will either be posted tonight, or tomorrow :D Okay. Yeah.. mmhm. Im babbeling -.- . . . Anyways, Tell me how you liked it and the dresses too. Ooooo don't worry, that dress list, will add up :DD OOOOO and you get a cookie once you review (::) - and then you get one, once you tell your friends about this story (::) :D So, yay!  
Okay click da review button and I will be veh veh veh happy :DD ====**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance

**Yay! Chapter 5! Sorry, I didn't post last night, to much shit going on x.x BLAH! School starts soon *tear* I really don't wanna goto school but... yeah. Anyways the song in this chapter is Far Away~ Nickelback. Do Not Hate Me For My Love Of Rock :D XD Anyways, erm. Im bored... So, I think I SHOULD shut up and get on w/ the story.. Oh, btw in case if you didn't know this, the cars from chapter 2 and the dresses from last chapter are all on my page. Don't worry.... the dress list gets longer, roflmao. Anyways.. Im going to friends house today, so, I might not, update tonight. Possibly tomorrow. :D Okay, well, have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sparkley vampires do :D XD No really, SM does :D**

Chapter 5: The Dance

We came to a medow.. Yeah, I know what your probaby thinking, THAT medow that HE took me too. Mmhm, your right. I mean, please kill me? Can't sparkley-falmeable-vampires die? Without, the fire part? I guess you can't anyways, back to the story...

"Bella?" he asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, Im sorry, Dakota, I was in my own world again." I sighed.

"Its alright." he said and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the forest. A song started to play.

"Bella, dance with me?" He asked and held out his hand.

I took it and we started to dance to the song that was playing.

We started swaying back and fourth to the song.

_This time,this place, mis-used mistakes_

_too long, too late who was i to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath, just incase theres_

_just on left_

_cause you know, you know, you knowwwwwww_

_Course:_

_I Love you! I Loved you along,_

_and i miss you, been far away_

_for far too long._

_i keep dreaming you'll be with me and _

_youll never go. Stop breathing if i _

_dont see you anymore._

_On my knees ill ask_

_last chance for one last dance_

_cuz with you id withstand_

_all of hell to hold your hand_

_id give it all id give for us_

_give anything but i wont give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you! i Loved you all along. _

_And i miss you, been far away for_

_far too long, I keep dreaming youll be_

_with me and youll never go. Stop_

_breahting if i dotn see you anymore._

_So far away, So far away, Been far away for far too long_

_So far away, So far away, Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause i needed, I need to hear you say:_

_I love you! I loved you all along, _

_And i forgive you For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing cuz im not leaving you anymore_

_belive it, hold on to me never let me go_

_keep breathing cuz im not leaving you anymore_

_belive it, hold on to me never let me go_

_Keep breathing hold on to me never let me go_

_hold on to me never let me gooo-ooo _

And then it stopped, and I could tell Dakota was looking at me. I reached up and kissed him and he kissed me back.

I don't know, how long, we sat their just together, holding each other, but, I know it was awhile, because Dakota said, "Bella, we have to get back, school starts in an hour." We got up and walked to the car.

That was the best night of my life...forever.

**Yay! Thats chapter 5! I am so sorry for it being so short -.-. and for not enough detail, I am quiet out of it and there will be more detail as we go, don't quit on meh now! Remember, once a gamer always a gamer ^^.. Oh.. don't worry. ANYWAYS if you review you getz cookie :D (::) - Take when u review. And then, you getz another cookie once you go and tell ur friends about this story :D - (::) - Take once u go tell ur friends. Awesomely cool ! :D! ========= REVIEW! please? :D!**


	6. Chapter 6: Uh Oh

**Hey everyone. I am having a writters block for chapter 7. I want it to be good, but, I don't know what I should end it with. Its funny, but then I want it to go back to drama and I don't know how to do so. Anyways. I start school like really soon, and I will update u all on that, for when I do. And yeah, thats gonna suck. x.x. I am thinking about writting another story, but, I will continue on this story, trust me! Hmmm.. Well yeah.... boredness comes with a coast. Okay, If you didn't know this, I have the dresses from chapter 4 on my page and the cars from chapter 2 on my page. Check dem out x.x Okay, on with da story ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. SM does. I only own my charaters.. and MY plot line.. blah anyways..**

Chapter 6: Uh oh.

Once we got back to the house, Jessica and Amber dragged my ass upstairs and started asking questions.

"How was it?"

"What happened?"

"What was is like?"

"Did you like it?"

"EARTH TO BELLA!"

"Guys, calm down, it was... amazing. Everything was perfect." I answered.

"Well, you two worried the shit outta us.. we thought, that you two died." Jess said.

"Jess, we are two powerful vampires... do you really expect us to die?" I asked.

"Well, uhm.. no...? erm... yes? I DONT KNOW!" she yelled and did a "hmph."

I laughed, "Jess. Seriously. Look, we better get ready for school... OMIGOSHNESS! We gotta go! And NOW!" I said.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a purple and black t-shirt.

"Why?" they asked together and then suddenly they remember.

"OH SHIT!" they yelled together.

All of us ran downstairs. I looked to see all the boys were dressed, weird, right? Yeah, I know.

I pulled Dakota to my Ferrari.

"Uhm.. Bella?"

"We need to get to school and now, or else we can't perform at the Dances." I said and drove away to school.

We got there quickly and I headed to the office. I went into the princable's office.

"Hi, Im Bella. You left me a message yesterday for the Dances that me and my band will be performing at. And we accept." I said as kindly as possible.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, yes. If you could please sit down. And, if I maybe ask, where is the rest of your band?" he asked.

"Here we are!" Jessica yelled. and everyone followed in.

"As, I was saying, if you guys do except you will have two free classes at the end of the day to go over songs and to work on whatever you may need too. If not, you all stick to the schedule's you all have now."

"We would like to play for the Fall Dance and the Winter Dance."

"Very well, here are your new schedule's and you may go." he said handing us them.

_Period 1~ Trig_

_Period 2~ Music_

_Period 3~ Math_

_Period 4~ Bio_

_~LUNCH~_

_Period 5~ Free_

_Period 6~ Free_

We all thanked him and headed off to our first class.

**So.. yeah.. this one is like REALLY fracking short.. so yeah.. blah.. anyways. Uhm. tell me what you think of it. I am having a writters block, so, I don't know when I will update next.. might be a few days. Once school starts, its gonna be hard.. anyways, lets not worry about that, lets worry about that when the time comes... Okay, if you review I gives you a cookie (::) - Take one. If you go and tell your friends about this story, you getz another cookie. (::) - Take once you tell ur friends 'bout story.**

**Anyways, review and I will be veh veh happy :D**


	7. Chapter 7: CLASS INVERUPTION EPOV

**LOL. This chapter...the beginning of it, is funny, now, you see, I had like 15 chapters of this story done and now, I have 7 done, because my freaking Microsoft Word, thought, it would be funny to get rid of ALL my story, but, the chapter I was working on... and I was soo pissed, I looked everywhere though the damn computer and found nuffing.. so, I had to re-do everything, and so, yeah... I thought you all would like to know, why I didn't update... for a REALLY long time x.x. This one is a longer chapter :DDDD yay!!! I didn't have a long writters block, now did I? Nope! I don't think I did! Oooh, by the way, guys, I might not be on, Saturday or Sunday to update, the story, because, on Saturday, I is helping my Aunt... she is gonna paint our living room, and so, I told her I would help with that :) and Sunday... Ugh! Im going to a picnic... I don't wanna go, because my mom's friends daughter, Sam.. she just hates me, so its like Whateva! I don't know why she hates me, but she does.. i can tell, and my moms like, No she doesnt.. and Im like yes she does, and shes like how? and I said, because i just, know.. and now, I have to spend the whole fracking day with sam and her... "Im better then everyone else" x.x so, yeah! Blah anyways, this is like really long... roflmao. Oh with the story! I will TRY to post more tomorrow, Im not promising anything, because, I have to finish Chapter 8 tonight... so yeah. I might have 8, 9, and 10 up tomorrow, if I finish them all, that will give me time to update on Monday, so, I will work like a dog... anyways.. ON WITH THE STORY! :DD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my charaters and I only own MY plot...**

Chapter 7: CLASS INVERUPTION **EPOV**

This is not how I wanted my day to turn out. I really didn't. Nope, not at all. This is like…the worst day ever, I can't talk to Bella, or else, I will be toasted alive by crazy-physical-person-who-likes-to-kill-sparkle-flameable-vampire.. Anyways, I was just listening to peoples minds, to see what the sluts (Shivers) were thinking.

"_He is like soooo like hawt." _Brittany whispered to her friend… Kim

"_I like so like totally agree, like yeah!" Kim said, I mean, slutty._

"_I would if like I could like get a like piece of that" Brittany said, I mean slut_

"_Well, you should like go over there and like try like yeah." Slutty said._

"_Okay like here goes like nothing." Slut said and walked over to me._

Oh..shit.

"Hi, Eddie!" Slut said.

"Don't. Call. Me. Eddie." I said through my teeth

"Yeah, like whatever Eddie. I was like wondering like if you would like go out with me." Slut said.

"Uhm, sorry, no, thank you." I said, being the person I am.

"But, Eddie, please. We would like have so much fun!" Slut said.

"Let me say this in a language you would understand. I don't like wanna like go like would with like you like because your like a slut."

"Wait, huh?" Slut asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU AND YOUR FREAKING SLUTTY FRIEND, ALRIGHT?! I DON'T DATE SLUTS!" I was now yelling and standing up.

"MR. CULLEN! SIT DOWN!" The teacher yelled.

"NO, NOT UNTIL SLUT AND SLUTTY GET IT THROUGH THEIR FUCKING THICK SKULLS THAT I DON'T DATE SLUTS!"

"MR. CULLEN SIT DOWN OR HEAD TO THE PRINCIBLE!"

I took the go, and gathered my things and headed to the principle's office, Bella looked at me, and then quickly looked away. This was NOT what I wanted today to be like.

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen. Got. Sent. To. The. Principle's Office? Is that even possible? Wow, just… wow. That's like highly impossible… right? That's what I thought..

"Bella?" Dakota whispered to me.

"Huh?" I said.

"Miss. McGray, would you like to say something?" the teacher asked, annoyed.

"Oh, no, I am sorry, Mr. Bult. I was just thinking out loud again." I answered.

He didn't say anything, but went right back to teaching. Most boring class ever. I kept thinking, Would Dakota and I be more then just friends, would we be together, forever? Would he leave me like Edward did? What would happen to Alice and I? Would our friendship be the same? Would it be worse? Would the Cullen family still except me, even though, I am not with Edward, if so, how will Edward treat me?

"BELLA!" Someone yelled at me.

I jumped. "Whoa! Okay, yeah, don't do that again."

"Sorry, we have to goto class." Dakota said.

I followed him out of class and into our next one. Music was just Music, nothing big. At all. Well, I love Music… its just todays music class was boring. Though, I listened. He talked about the different types of music… and blahblahblahblah. So, yeah, as you can see boring. On the bright side, he didn't say anything about the dance.

"Okay, before class ends today, I have good news, we have a band for the Fall and Winter Dance. Bella and her group would gladly like to play at the dances and so they are." Me and my big mouth….let me tell you….

Soon the bell rang and we were the first ones out of there. The rest of the day was long, and boring. Each teacher reminded the students of the dance and well… that was a pain. Soon lunch came and I couldn't be more happier.

"You guys go ahead, I gotta get something from my locker, I will meet up with you." I said heading to my locker, without them responding. I walked over to my locker and did my combination and opened it. I heard someone coming and I looked to see Alice.

"Bella." she smiled.

I said nothing. "Oh, please, Bella. Why aren't you talking to me?" She pleaded.

"You left me Alice. You all did." I said, not looking at her.

"But, Bella. We wanted to come back, Edward didn't let us, Bella! He thought he was helping you, but, look at yourself! It didn't help at all."

"I'm sorry Alice. You all left me and you all never came back. You wouldn't have ever came back." I said.

"Bella, you have to listen to me. Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I wanted to come back, but, Eddie-boy didn't let us, he didn't want to cause you pain by seeing us."

"Well you guys still could of came and saw me, at least I knew you all were still alive." I said.

"Bella." she said and pulled my arm and made me turn around. "Bella, we couldn't. Do you know what would of happened, when Jacob would of known we were back?"

"I kind of have a feeling."

"Bella, we have been there for awhile now.. We needed to go, people people started asking questions. We had no choice."

"I believe you Alice. But, my family is waiting for me. I need to go to lunch, if you want…Alice, just bring the family over, I will keep Dakota calm. And please, do nothing between Edward and I, we are…done." I said and walked off. I swear, I thought I heard her screech.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Amber asked, as I sat down.

"No, not really, I just got done talking to Alice, shes bringing the whole family over to this table." I thought I saw a flame come out of Dakota's hand.

I put my hand on his harm, "Dakota, please, just calm down." I said, when whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." that seemed to help, I saw Alice coming over.

"Bells!" Emmett said and scooped me up into a Bear Hug.

"Hi, Emmett." I laughed…

"EMMETT! STOP HOGGING BELLA UP!" Rosalie yelled.

"Hmph, fine."

"Same old Emmett." I laughed.

"Bella!" Rose said and gave me a hug.

"Hello, Rose." I blushed.

"Bellsy!" Jasper said.

"Hello, Jasper." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Bella!" Alice said… again and pulled me into a hug, after Jasper let go.

"Hi, Alice." I said and let go.

"Bella." Edward said.

"Edward." I said and sat back down.

"So, Edward, how was the principles?" I asked.

"What?!" all the Cullen's said together.

"Yeah, Edward, got sent to the principle's durning Trig." I said.

"Thanks, a lot Bella." he mumbled.

"Your welcome!" I said.

"It was fine. I just got detention, make sure you all tell Esme, I will be home late." Edward said, to his family.

"Shes gonna kill you." Alice said.

"Yeah, I know that." He said.

"Guys, I'm sure you remember Amber, Dave, Jessica, Gabe and Dakota." I said.

"Yes, we do, after…what happened." Emmett said.

"Okay, lets do that again. Theses are my sisters Amber and Jessica." Dave said.

"And these are my brothers Dave and Gabe. And this is Bella." Dakota said.

"I'm sure you know all of us. That's my sister Rose. And my brothers, Emmett, Edward and Jasper." Alice said.

"Yes, we do. Well, this was nice, but, we have to get going, got songs to write and a very little amount to right them in." I said.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice yelled, I turned around, "Stop by the house when you can or call me." she said, and I nodded and walked off with my family.

"What was that about?" Amber asked me.

"Maybe shes inviting us over to dinner?" I answered

They all sighed.

"I know I agree." I said.

"Hey, Bella?" Dakota asked me.

"You guys go ahead." I said.

"Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend, I know we have only known each other a short time, but… I just really like you and I know….you probably still love Edward and that you don't like me, like I like you. Im sorry, I'm babbling and if you don't wanna be my girlfriend I understand, I don't know why I ever thought you would like someone like me. Its…I just don't know if you wanna be my girlfriend---" to get him to shut the hell up, I kissed him.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." I answered and he kissed me

**Amber's Point of View**

Holly, shit. Did Dakota and Bella just kiss each other.. Or am I dreaming? Oh my god! My baby brother has a girlfriend!!!!

**Jessica's Point of View**

YAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ANOTHER WEDDING!!

Oops…. Did I say that? I mean… YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!!!!!

**Dave's Point of View**

Well, he finally had the guts. That's Dakota for you.

**Gabe's Point of View**

Well.. I'll be damned.. Holly, shit! Dakota's got a girl..

**Dakota's Point of View**

Yay! She said yes.

**Bella's Point of View**

Screw. Edward.

**See!!!! Its Twilight with a twist !!! :DDDD!!! I know why people weren't reading my story x.x because of my discripiton... it wasn't.. good enough... so I fixed it :D Anyways, Im gonna shut up and gonna go write! Peace!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Make sure you reivew and you get a cookie (::) - Take one once you review. Then you get another one once you go tell your friends about this story :D (::) - Take once you tell your friends about this story. For right now, my typing is gonna be really slow, because, Im not in school, and I normally type fast, so, yeah. That will happen more, once school starts. Okay, Im gonna shut up :D REVIEW!! Pwease! and I vill be veh veh veh happy :D Click review button :D ~Peace!~**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall Dance

**This is like one of the longest chapters.. XDD Chapter Nine will be long too. WTF is up with my keyboard? Its not typing right... I hate meh keyboard. Holly shit, guys, I am never painting again.... Do you know how much paint I go on me? XD TO MUCH!!! LOL!!! Oh, that pinic i went too, was bleck. That Sam girl... wow. Im not going there! Hey ya'll! Im sorry for not updatein sooner!!! I feel really bad! I was having a HUGE writters block for this story! I promise you all I will try and update tomorrw....maybe... I don't know yet. :D Okay, thanks! :)**

**Discliamer: I do now own Twilight. I only own my fracking keyboard thats being a pain in my ass.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fall Dance

Dakota and I have been dating for a month now, and are growing stronger. My friendship with Alice, is better, then ever, and Rosalie and I are getting along just fine. Jasper and Emmett, are brothers. Edward and I, you ask, well, we just stay silent to each other, nothing has changed in our relationship, just the same old, us, not talking to each other, nothing.

"Bella?" Dakota asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking."

We are getting ready for the dance tonight, right now, we are at lunch, did I mention that the Cullen's sit with us? Rosalie and Alice have made friends with Jess and Amber, so, yeah. Its been fine here. Emmett and Jasper are friends with Dakota, Dave and Gabe. Edward does nothing, no friends with the family, so yeah. Hes just moppy, he needs a girlfriend…. Maybe he could go with Tanya? I don't know. Rosalie and Alice, got their dresses, very pretty. **(A.N. Pics on my profile :D). **So, we are suppose, to stop early to the school, here, for sound check, fun, yeah, I know. Dakota said he wanted to play a song, and I'm playing a song by myself. The rest of us were fine with that, by that I mean, Amber and Jessica, and Gabe and Dave. So, yeah. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alice said..

"Hm?"

"Will you wake up?"

"Silly, Alice, I don't sleep."

"No, but you day dream to much." Dakota said.

"Shut up, so do you."

"Yes, but, you don't know about who."

"Oooooooooooooooooo Burn." everyone said together, except Edward.

"Yes, but, I could be day dreaming about anyone in this room." I said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BURN!" They all said.

"Yes, but, if you were day dreaming about anyone, else, I could gladly kill them, don't forget that, love." Did I mention, he calls me love?

"I just laugh at you. That's all I have to say."

"Oh really?" He said and kissed me.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." everyone said.

I laughed and said, "Shut up!"

Dakota laughed too. "Alright, we better get going, we got to know what songs were singing." I said.

"Alright, Byeee!! See you all at the dance?" Alice asked.

"No, Alice. The guys you see on stage will not be us." I said, sarcastically.

"Awwww." She made a sad face.

"Alice, I was being sarcastic. Of course you will see us!"

"Oh! Yeah. I know that." She said, rolling her.

"Okay, bye!" We said and walked off. Dakota and I, hand in hand.

"Are you all, ready for tonight?" Amber asked.

"No, not at all." I answered.

"Only you, Bella. Only you." Jessica answered.

"Well! Not my fault, I have stage fright!"

They just laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." I mumbled.

"Oh! Shit! I forgot my guitar in my locker."

"That's okay, we are only going over the songs we are playing tonight." Dave said.

"Blah, alright, so we are playing, I hate everything about you, Complicated, That's what you get, Welcome to my life, Fake it, Far Away, and what else." I said.

"I think that's about it." Amber said

"Yeah, I agree." Jessica agreed

"So, we are all good, and then we have the songs Bella and Dakota are singing, correct?" Gabe asked

"Yup." I answered

"That's easy."

"We could go over them."

"Yeah, that might help."

So, we went over the songs, to which part was mine, and which part was Amber's and which part was Jessica's. Dakota was guitar, Gabe was bass and Dave was drums. Amber, Jessica and I, all sang. We went over the songs a good 3 times to get them right. Soon, it was time to leave school and we did.

"I am so nervous about tonight." I said.

"You will do fine." Dakota said.

"What happens if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up."

"You don't know that!"

"Bella! Calm down, love."

"Alright, I'm good." I sighed and continued driving, when we reached home, we got dressed.

We all worn the dresses, that we got a month ago, my blue sparkling dress, Amber's black sparkling dress, Jessica's gray silk dress and our shoes. **(A.N. all the dresses are on my profile!). **I put my hair up, but, in curls, the ponytail was nice, I left one piece hanging in the front. I did my makeup, and put on my shoes, got my guitar and song book and went downstairs. **(A.N. Her Guitar is on my profile!) **

Jessica had her hair straighten and had a beret on the side of her hair, her makeup was nicely done to make her dress. Amber put her hair in light curls and did nothing else with it, her makeup was nicely done to make the look she wanted to pull off. The guys, wore their shirts and their jeans we got them, if I do say so for Dakota, Hot. But, that's just me. The other guys looked, good too. We were all ready to go with two minutes to spare to get too school.

"Wow." Dakota and all the boys gasped at us.

We giggled.

"Come On, girls, we gotta get going." Dave said.

Dakota pulled me to his Audi and we drove away with the others right behind us. We pulled into the parking lot with our OUR cars there. We parked and got out, and headed for the gym. I had my guitar and song book in my hand and Dakota had his guitar and so did Gabe. Dave had his drum sticks. We were all good. But, I was nervous as hell.

"Ah! Good you're here, if you all could do onto the stage and give a sound check that would be wonderful!" said, the happy ass principle.

We did a song check, we played a song called "Vacation" and they said we sounded good. Everyone started filling in around 6 and that was what I took as a go, there was more then half of the school here. I took a sip from my water and walked over to the mic.

I tapped it.

_ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_ Oops, a feedback..

"Sorry, my mistake. If ya'll could just move up a little closer, don't worry, we don't bite." I said.

They moved a LITTLE closer.

"Now, come on…seriously." I said jumping off the stage.

"I don't bite, you don't bite, we all don't bite. Now, seriously." They moved like an inch.

"Dakota, give me something." I said, and he did the song I wanted him to do.

**B= Bella, J= Jessica, A= Amber and L= All**

**B**

_Oh, sweetheart  
Put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure you've found it  
Slow motion  
Sparks you caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes they will  
They don't want to define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills  
Then get cold feet  
_

**L**

_Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand  
In my hand  
And your heart  
On your sleeve  
Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight  
_

**A**

_I can't cook, no  
But I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down  
And feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase  
But you're chasing your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well_

**L**

_Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand  
In my hand  
And your heart  
On your sleeve  
Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up_

**J**

_I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say_

**B**

_Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With a snap  
Of your fingers  
Oh, oh no  
_

**L**

_Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand  
In my hand  
And your heart  
On your sleeve  
Oh, no  
I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To Say  
_

**A**

_Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight  
_

**L**

_Oh, sweetheart  
Put the bottle down  
Cause you don't wanna  
Miss out_

They all clapped.

"Told you we don't bite…" I said and jumped back on stage (not like a vampire…but yeah)

"Now, come forward….keep going that's it. Now, lets get this party start. OH! By the way, I would like to introduce the band. The two people standing next to me are Jessica and Amber. On Guitar we have Dakota and on Bass guitar we have Gabe and on drums, we have Dave. Alright and Im Bella. Lets get this party started, oh, when I say "Jump" You jump and try not to break ur ankles in your heels girls."

"Vacation?" Dakota mouthed.

"Yes." I mouthed back.

**B= Bella, J= Jessica, A= Amber, L= All**

**B**

_I __know a girl whos obsessed with a guy_

_She talks for hours and still tomorrow_

_S__hell call again and when he thinks that this could be the end,_

_She calls again_

**A**

_At six in the morning she waits at the door_

_He tells her to leave now but still tomorrow shell be there again_

_She won't let go_

"JUMP!"

**L**

_Cant you just go somewhere on vacation?_

_I could book your flight And pack your bags if you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life_

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you_

**J**

_She doesnt care if he tries to ignore_

_He runs away but still she follows _

_she'll try again_

**B**

_She likes to think shell get him in the end_

_Yeah_

**L**

_Cant you just go somewhere on vacation?_

_I could book your flightAnd pack your bags _

_If you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life_

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you_

_I never wanted you_

_I never liked you_

_I never wanted you, whoa_

**L**

_Cant you just go somewhere on vacation?_

_I could book your flight And pack your bags _

_If you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life_

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you_

_I never wanted you_

_I never liked you_

_Im not in love with you! _

"That was Vacation." I said. I picked up my water and took another sip.

"Well, that went rather well, eh? Yes, I say so. Okay, we are going to go on with 'I hate everything about you'"

"Dakota, pass me my guitar." I said not into the mic.

"Thank you."

"Ready?" I asked everything, they nodded.

"Here goes nothing."

**B= Bella, J= Jessica, A= Amber, L= All**

**B**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

**J**

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

**A**

_Only when I stop to think about it_

**L**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

**J**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

**A**

_Only when I stop to think about it_

**L**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

**B**

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

**L**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

**L**

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

**B**

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you _

They were clapping and going mad for more. Yay!

"Alright, we are gonna play 'Complicated' and then we are going to do something different." I said.

I looked over to the band and they were ready…

**B=Bella, J=Jessica, A=Amber, L=All**

**L**

_Uh huh, life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_

_Cause life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

**B**

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?_

_Lay back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be you will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car _

_and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

**A**

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool _

_you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

**L**

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no no no_

**J**

_You come over unannounced_

_dressed up like you're somethin' elsewhere you are and where it's at you see_

_you're making melaugh out when you strike your posetake off all your preppy clothes_

_you know you're not fooling anyone_

_when you've become_

**B**

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_Watching your back, like you can't relax_

_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

**L**

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this youand You fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_honesty _

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no no no_

**J**

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

**A**

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

**L**

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this youand You fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no no_

**B**

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this youYou fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into _

_honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this_

_no no no _

I put my guitar down and everyone of the band members walked off stage.

"We are going to do a something a little different. And, I'm going to go first."

I picked of my guitar and started to play.

**(A/N Remember, this is all Bella singing, by herself with no other music besides her guitar)**

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't wanna be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

After I played, I started to cry…I didn't know why. But, I literally, ran off stage and into the bathroom and cried.

"Bella?" It was Alice.

I was just sobbing.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice found me in the corner of the bathroom and hugged me.

"Shh, Bella. Its gonna be okay. Sh." Alice said trying to calm me.

"Bella?" What is up with people and saying 'Bella?' !!!!

"Shes in here." Alice said.

I couldn't see who it was through my tears.

"Oh, Bella." The person said in a very sad voice.

"Dakota." I whispered.

"Hes outside, Bella."

I got up and walked out the door to where Dakota was and ran into him just crying.

"Bella, love, whats wrong?"

"I don't know why I started crying.." I just said, still sobbing.

"Oh, Bella." He said and starting rubbing circles around my back.

"Whats going on out there?" I said referring to the Gym.

"Jessica and Rosalie are out there, singing a song. I don't know which one though."

"That's nice of them." I said.

"Bella?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND SAYING "BELLA?" ALL THE DAMN TIME!?" I yelled.

"Shes back." Dakota chuckled. I reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Yup!" Alice chirped.

I touched my face, My makeup ran. "Blah! My makeup. Hey Alice?"

"Already on it, Bella!" Alice said and pulled me into the bathroom.

She didn't take forever, like she always does. I walked out of the bathroom to see, Dakota still standing there and we walked off to the stage.

"Your turn." I whispered.

"Yes, it is." He said and gave me a quick kiss.

He walked off to the stage and thanks, Rosalie and Jessica and told them they were really good.

"Sorry, about that everyone. A little misunderstanding. Anyways, its my turn. Alright, here goes nothing." He started playing the piano…wait, where did that come from? Oh well.

**(A/N Remember, this is all Dakota singing.)**

_You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away_

And I can't lie every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face tonight  
'Cause I just can't take it

[Chorus]  
Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait, I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won´t stop bleeding  
But I can wait, I can wait forever

You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay

And I can't lie every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face tonight  
'Cause I just can't take it

[Chorus]  
Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait, I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won´t stop bleeding  
But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever

I know it feels like "forever"  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better  
Until that day there's nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it  
(I just can't take it)

[Chorus]  
Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait, I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won´t stop bleeding  
But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever

I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever

"Hey, Bella?" he said into the mic.

I looked at him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too!" I yelled.

"Awwww." The crowd said.

"Alright, lets get this party started," I said, walking back to the stage.

"Hmmm, What song to do. Ahhh… I know it."

"Ready?"

"Wait! Bella! What song are we doing?"

"Fake it."

I just smiled. I got my guitar and we started to play

**B=Bella, J=Jessica, A=Amber, L=L**

**B**

_Whose to know if your soul will fade at all_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lose your self-esteem along the way_

_Good god, you're coming up with reasons_

_Good god, you're dragging it out_

_Good god, it's the changing of the seasons_

_It feels so great, so follow me down_

**L**

_Fake it if you're out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong_

_Fake it if you feel like infection_

_Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite_

**J**

_You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws_

_No sense in hiding all of yours_

_You gave up on your dreams along the way_

_Good god, you're coming up with reasons_

_Good god, you're dragging it out_

_Good god, it's the changing of the seasons_

_It feels so great, so follow me down and just_

**L**

_Fake it if your out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong_

_Fake it if you feel like infection_

_Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite_

**A**

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake with the best of them all_

_I can fake it with the best of anyone_

_I can fake it all_

**B**

_Whose to know if your soul will fade at all_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lose your self-esteem along the way_

_Good god, you're coming up with reasons_

_Good god, you're dragging it out_

_Good god, it's the changing of the seasons_

_It feels so great, so follow me down and just_

**L**

_Fake it if your out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong_

_Fake it if you feel like infection_

_Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite _

"Well, I liked it." I said.

Everyone laughed.

"Why does everyone always laugh at what I say?" I said.

They laughed again.

"God dammit." I said.

"Okay! So, we are gonna play…erm, what's next, Bella?" Jessica said.

"Uhm… That's What You Get." I answered, put my guitar down and they started to play.

**B=Bella, J=Jessica, A=Amber, L=All**

**B**

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

**A**

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong_

**L**

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
_

**J**

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.  
_

**L**

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
_

**B**

_Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!  
_

**L**

_Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

**L**

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!Whoa._

**L**

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, 's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

**L**

_I can't trust myself with anything but this,And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"Hm, looking at the clock it reads 9pm, so, I think we should get ready to rap this up. What do you say?" I asked.

They said, "Awwwwwwwwwww."

"Oh, don't worry, we will play two more songs."

They cheered.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

**B=Bella, J=Jessica, A=Amber, L=All**

**B**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_ That no one hears you screaming_

**A**

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

**L**

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

**B**

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

**A**

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

**L**

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

**A**

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

**L**

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

**L**

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life _

**(A/N In this song Far Away-Nickelback they are singing the whole song together)**

**L**

_This time,this place, mis-used mistakes  
too long, too late who was i to make you wait?  
Just one chance, just one breath, just incase theres  
just on left  
cause you know, you know, you knowwwwwww_

Course:  
I Love you! I Loved you along,  
and i miss you, been far away  
for far too long.  
i keep dreaming you'll be with me and  
youll never go. Stop breathing if i  
dont see you anymore.

On my knees ill ask  
last chance for one last dance  
cuz with you id withstand  
all of hell to hold your hand  
id give it all id give for us  
give anything but i wont give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you! i Loved you all along.  
And i miss you, been far away for  
far too long, I keep dreaming youll be  
with me and youll never go. Stop  
breahting if i dotn see you anymore.  
So far away, So far away, Been far away for far too long  
So far away, So far away, Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause i needed, I need to hear you say:  
I love you! I loved you all along,  
And i forgive you For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing cuz im not leaving you anymore  
belive it, hold on to me never let me go  
keep breathing cuz im not leaving you anymore  
belive it, hold on to me never let me go  
Keep breathing hold on to me never let me go  
hold on to me never let me gooo-ooo

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, Thank you!" I said and all of us bowed.

There were cheers everywhere.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight, we really thank you for supporting us, tonight. Thank you to the principle for letting us play and to thank you guys, for giving us a chance to do so. Please, if you will, go out the door in an orderly line and no pushing or shoving." I said.

I could see the Cullens just waiting as everyone left, I knew they wanted to talk to us. I jumped of stage and walked over. Yes, as a vampire, all the times I took a sip of water, I can drink and act like a human. I can change anything about me. I can be human if I want, I can be a vampire if I want.

Everyone followed after me.

"Hello, Guys." I said.

"Bella." Edward answered.

"What are you like the… 'person who answers for his family so that he can talk to his ex-girlfriend.' person?"

"No." he said.

"Okay, 'cause I was just wondering."

"Bella, you need to knock it the hell off, your behavior is very rude, far beyond. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Look, we have to pack up everything and we have to get going. Because, we have shit to do, alright. It was good seeing you all." I said and walked back to the stage.

I packed up my guitar and my music book and started to walk out to the door when something caught me.

"Bella, love, whats wrong?" "I can't do this, Dakota. I can't be here with them, it hurts to much, with Edward."

"Bella, you will make it through it. Don't worry. Bella, we are here for you, don't worry love."

I gave him a hug, "Just don't leave me."

"I won't." he said kissing the top of my head.

"We better get going." Dakota said.

"Right." I agreed.

We walked off to our cars and drove home, waiting for our next day to come.

* * *

**Yay!!! This is chapter 8! Dont forget that. Btw, I really hate this keyborad. . Okay. If you review you getz a cookie :D (::) - Take One Once You Review. :D  
And, once you go and tell your friends about this story, you get another cookie (::) - Take one once you tell ur friends about this story ^_^  
Okay! Peace!!~~~~**


	9. Authors Note

Hey Guys…

Its me again, and I am just typing this wonderful authors note, well because, I want you all to know, why, I haven't been updating as quickly as I was. Well:

1). I am having a HUGE writters block, I am like in the middle of chapter 9 and CANNOT fine out what else to do.

2). School started again, and we get a whole crap load of homework and its making my life harder.

3). My birthday party, I am planning, and I have been working on this for MONTHS and, so, I have been kinda stressed about that, because A. I have to clean the house ….and B. All by myself. So yeah…

4). Like I said, about the writers block, but, I'm not sure what to do in chapter 10, I think I might skip a few years and…well, you all will find out.

So, as you can see.. Its gonna be a really tight two months and I don't have that much time to take care of my writing and my homework and w/e stuff I have to do. So, I'm like going to be really busy with planning this birthday, and its like gonna be really hard. Six (seven if you include me), girls, in the house, is gonna be fun for my mom. XD LOL.

So, also, last year, I did nothing but, writing every single time, and I got like Bs and Cs and I want to get better grades then that, so, I'm not going to be updating as fast and with clubs… so yeah. So, BLECK. That's like all I have for you all, if anything else comes up… Wait, be for I forget, my Great-Grandfather, just recently died, 9-12-09, and its hard right now. Btw, Military Funeral, BEAUTIFUL! So, yeah.

That's it for now. ~Peace~Love~Music

---IWriteFromMyHeart---

DON'T FORGET TO MENTION DA STORY TO FRIENDS! ^_^


	10. Chapter 9: The Day That Changed My Life

**

* * *

**

Yes, Yes. I know... I haven't updated in a LONGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE time... Sorry about that, I have been REALLY busy..... Anyways, this is chapter nine. The dresses for the winter dance. I didn't want to do, that dance. because it would of been a REALLY REALLY long chapter and I didn't want to put u guys through that. So, tell me what you think of this one and please please, carry on :D

**Don't worry, I will try to update soon. Im not promising anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Day That Changed My Life Forever

Yes, today is December 20th. Only 5 more days till Christmas, and I can't wait. You won't believe what I got Dakota, no, I won't tell you. You know, that dance that was a few weeks ago, yeah, what was it….Ah, yeah, the Winter Dance. Let me tell you, it was amazing, I loved every bit of it. We played some Christmas songs like "Winter Wonderland", "Santa Is Coming To Town", "I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" and more. But, we all just had a good time, I just can't wait for Christmas, all the Cullen's are coming over, did you know, Edward has a girlfriend!?!?!? And its not Tanya and the girl aint Human, either. Her name is Emily, and shes a vampire like the Cullen's, well, now. She use to drink human blood, but, turned to a "veggie vampy" for Edward. The way Edward looks at her, is… like beyond the way he would look at me. Emily is like so special to him, its amazing. Anyways. Edward was talking to me (we are like best friends, closer then ever, he knows I'm not his, but, we still hug, Dakota is okay with that, as long as he don't try anything), and wanted to ask Em to marry him, I told him to wait, so, I don't really know. Tough love eh? Damnnnnnnnnnnnnn straight. Well, I hope that Christmas will be good, Alice said, Dakota left from school to the store to get me my Christmas Present. I already got everyones, presents. Im happy with my self. I miss Dakota. Okay, Bella, get out of your world. No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes!!!

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA!" Alice yelled in my ear

"OUCH! Alice! I AM NOT DEF!" I said, rubbing my hear.

"That fucking hurt!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well, get back into OUR world, Bella. I hate it when you go off to Bella-World."

"Well, its nice there!" I said and 'Hmph'd'

"You guys are so funny." Emily laughed, I like this chick and I don't like this chick.

"Bella, that's mean." Edward said.

"Not, my fault you got a prep." I said in my mind.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Fine, I will be nice." I said.

"You better be, if you want your Christmas present."

"Don't go there buddy-boy. Or, I will make Alice get you all the girl clothes you can possibly fit it." I said.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." and that was the end of that conversation.

"Bella! You are so evil! My work here is down!!" Alice said, clapping happily.

"Nice, Alice." I said laughing.

Well, I sat, on the outside, facing towards the window, so, at any moment, someone could come and whack me in the back of the head. They wouldn't if, they don't wanna be bit.

"Bella, that's a good idea." Edward said.

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" I yelled.

The whole caf went silent.

"Smoooooooooooooooooooooth, Bella." Alice and Rosalie said.

"Shut. Up." I said getting up and walking when I ran into someone.

"Oh my. I am sorry, I should have watched where I was going." I said bending down to pick my books up.

"Hi, Bella." I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Dakota!" I jumped up and gave him a kiss.

"Now, why are you running from lunch?" he chuckled.

"Edward and his reason to not stay out of my mind." I said.

"Well, lets go, lunch is almost over." Dakota said and pulled me along.

I have no idea, what Dakota got me, which, is probably a good thing, even though, I really wanna know what it is. Anyways. We have off from school tomorrow, to get started on our Christmas Vacation. And, I can't wait. That means, hunting tomorrow, and something the next day, and soon, Christmas. Yay!!! Okay, so, what, I'm a sucker for Christmas, my favorite holiday. Our Christmas Vacation is always the longest, I don't know why, maybe its because, you have Christmas and then Christmas Day and then you have New Years? I don't know. Anyways. We were heading to, oh, I don't know, Gym I think. I have a passing grade in Gym, now. I hate it, so much, though. Having to get changed and blahblahblahblahblah. Though, I don't want to fail. Today we are playing basketball, a sport I am actually good at. I went to go get changed for class, and then came out, seeing, I was like the only one, not in the changing room, right now. Girls and taking so damn long.

"Well, this is nice." I said to myself…

"Alright, girls, we are going to get started, pick your teams." Coach, whatever her name was.

And we began…

**45 and 10 minutes later**

Normally, we don't go that long, but its like last period, and we can take whatever time we want. It was 30-20. My team, won. What a great game of Basketball. I went to go get changed and then came out, finding Dakota waiting for me.

"Good game." He said, kissing me.

"Not so bad yourself." I said.

"Come on, Bella. Lets go." He said, laughing lightly.

I followed him out to the car.

We arrived home at like 2:30. Everyone was home and they were waiting for us. We walked in the door and Alice was basically on top of me, trying to hug me.

"Uhm, Alice?"

"Bella! I was so worried! I thought Dakota ate you!" she said, dead serious.

"Uhm, Alice. We were in gym." I said.

"Oh! Okay!" She said and skipped off and sat in Jaspers lap.

I looked around to see, Rosalie in Emmetts lap, Alice in Jaspers lap, Amber in Dave's lap, Jessica in Gave's lap and Emily in Edwards lap.

"So, Alice, what are we going to do?" Dakota asked, taking a seat, with me, in his lap.

"I was thinking…we just watch some movies, or something. Or, we can throw a party."

"Well, considering, its Christmas Break…" Edward answered.

"Okay party, is not a good idea." Alice said.

"Okay, watching movies, I guess?" I asked.

"Well, we could play spin the bottle or Truth or Dare…." Alice said.

I growled.

"I take that as a NO, from Bella."

"Your damn right." I answered.

"Be nice, love." Dakota said to me.

"But…"

"Bella."

"Alright, Alright."

"We are just gonna be upstairs, writing music." I said and dragged Dakota upstairs.

**5 days later**

Isn't it funny when two people can write like 4 songs in like 5 days. Yeah, Dakota and I were up stairs for 5 days straight…and guess what today is. That's right, you guessed it, ITS CHRISTMAS! Yay! I went down stairs to see, A WHOLE SHIT LOAD of presents under our tree. And, yes! We did go get a tree! We are like so happy with ourselves. I laugh at myself, anyways.

Everyone came down stairs, some coming in the door, just getting back from hunting.

"YAY!!!! ITS CHRISTMAS!" I yelled.

Everyone laughed at me.

"Everyone's a critic." I said.

They laughed.

"Okay! Lets get on with it, my goodness." I said.

"OOoooooooooo! I get to go first!!!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Okay! Okay! Go ahead, Alice!" I chuckled.

"Yay!" She yelled, she went over to the tree and picked up like….I don't know how many presents.

"Okay! This is for, Bella, this is for, Amber, this is for, Jazzy, this is for, Edward, this is for Jessica, this is for, Emmett, this is for Rosalie, this is for, Gabe, this is for Dave, this is for Emily and this is for Dakota."

"That's a shit load of presents there Alice." Gabe said.

She stuck her tong out.

What I got, was a very pretty black dress with a bracelet that said "Sister" on it. There was also a note that said, "Dakota is planning something for you tonight, your welcome." I looked over at Alice and she pretended not to noticed. She knew, what I had bought Dakota for Christmas, but, she didn't tell, normally she tells everything, not trying to be mean.

I could see everyone got nice things from Alice.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled again.

"God Dammit! Stop that!" I said rubbing my ear.

"Sorry, Bellesy, but its your turn."

"Wait a second, who said I was up next?"

"I did!" Alice said.

I sighed and walked over to the tree and picked up my presents for everyone. Dakota's would wait for later, on, but, I did get him something else.

**(A.N! This is an important message from ME! All the presents everyone got, are not gonna be on my profile, ONLY the ones I say, are. Which will mostly, be the ones Bella gets and the ones she gives out. Sorry, I had to tell you all so there was no confusion! Anyways, back to the story. OH! Before I forget, the things in bold like "PICS ARE ON MY PROFILE" yeah, that means, they are and if they aren't, PLEASE tell me! You know I will forget these things!! KKKKKKKKKKAY! Thanks!)**

The girls got a necklace that had a meaning with the words "Sister" on it, with something else with it.

The boys got, nice shirts and a watch also. Dakota got, well…he got a really expensive watch along with a full outfit and new phone. (Since I kinda destroyed that last week…thought I would get him a new one. That's a long story.) For Emily's necklace, I did something different. I got the locket and put a picture of me and her in there and on the front I had the words "Em+Bells Friends forever" and on the back "True Friends3". **(AN PICTURES OF THEM ALL ARE ON MY PROFILE :D)**

"Thank you Bella!" Emily yelled across the room.

"Your welcome." I said, back.

"Dakota, its your turn." Alice said.

He mouthed something to her and then she gave everyone death glares of hell, besides me.

"Uhm, Bella gets her present first and theres a reason for that." He said handing me a velvet box.

I opened it and I gasped. It was a promise ring, there was a chain in the loop, so, they made it a necklace. THAT'S what Alice was talking about. I tear ran down my cheek.

"Bella?" he asked.

I lifted up the necklace for him to take so he could put it on me. I lifted up my hair and he put it on. Then knelt down eye level to me.

"Bella, I love you. Take this promise ring as a show of my love. I'm never leaving you." he whispered into my ear.

I slipped a box in his back pocket.

"I love you too. And that's, my promise ring to you." I said.

"Oh, Bella." he said, as he opened it.

"I love it, as much as I love you." he whispered into my ear.

He got up and I pulled him back down, "Don't leave." I whispered.

"Never." he whispered back and kissed me.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" they all said.

I giggled.

"Okay, back to presents. This one is for….Alice" He said throwing hers to her.

"Oooo yay!" I could see she was holding up a pretty, black dress.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, DAKOTA!" She yelled.

"Your welcome, Alice." he chuckled.

"Designer?" I asked.

"Designer" he answered.

Rosalie got a new mirror, Alice got that dress, I got my promise ring, an ipod(new one), the same cell phone as his, but in blue, Edward got a new shirt and Emmett got a teddy bear, (don't ask me why), Emily got earrings along with a heart necklace that said, "Emily" on it, it was really pretty, Jasper got a watch, Gabe got a bottle of water, and Dave got picture of Amber in a bikini (o.o). Alright….now, wait a minute.

"What The Fuck?" Dave said.

Dakota laughed.

"What? I don't need to get you all presents…that's just something, a brother like me, doesn't do."

"What are teddy bears going to take over the world of something?" Emmett asked.

"No, Emmett.. Its going to come the teddy bears and then the end of the world." Dakota said.

"WHAT!? THE END OF THE WORLD!? NO ONE TOLD ME THAT!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, seriously, its not the end of the world until 2015..." I said.

"WHAT!???!?!?!?!?"

"Emmett.. IM KIDDING!"

Emmett walked over to me and hit me in the back of the head.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

Dakota got up and smacked him in the back of the head, harder then he did to me.

"DAKOTA! THAT HURT!" Emmett yelled like a sissy.

"Rosie" He whined.

"Don't 'Rosie' me you big dummy." she said.

"But, Im your big dummy"

"I know" she sighed.

The whole day went on like this, just everyone having a great time, getting presents, everything. It was just a blast, after we were done, all of us went out around the town,(at night), and we just looked at all the Christmas lights. This was a day that changed my life forever, and ever. And, I'm gonna stick with it.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Sad face :(, this is the end of chapter nine. I am going to skip a few mouths and will go forward into the story, cause theres gonna be alot more to come in time..I hope anyways as always. if you review you get cookies if you dont you make me sad :(. if u share this with friends you come back and get more cookies.**

**~Peace~Love~Twilight~**


	11. Chapter 10: Prom Night

**Yeah, I know. You all, probably thought I gave up on this story. No, really, I haven't...yet. Anyways. I will tell you if I do or not. I have been really busy and I was having a writters block. I can't tell you when chapter 11 will be up, because, honestly, guyz, idk. I will put the pictures on my profile as soon as I'm done typing this. There has been alot of drama. This story might get depressing, because I am depressed, atm. Long story. Anyways, I know you all missed me, but, fear not, Im back my dears. Anyways, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Prom Night**

Can you believe it!!?!??!?! Its PROM NIGHT! I know, me, Bella, really shouldn't get excited about this, but, COME ON! ITS PROM!!!! How could u not!?!?!? I know, you can get excited about, Edward trying to propose to his girlfriend, but, you CAN'T be happy for ME!!??! Haha. Well, lets see, Dakota and I have been dating for nine months, can you believe it? I know. We know so much about each other, Its just WOW. And, next year we will be seniors all of us. I wonder what its going to be like. Collage is something, I have always looked forward too. But, I guess that might not happen, I will wait an see, depends on what Dakota is going to do. We were out in Seattle, looking for dresses and we found some we liked. I really didn't care about them, I mean come on…seriously, you can't be happy for Bella? I guess, I will drop it. Now, Alice is going to come and yell in my ear. She finds it funny, making me go def, what, is it, pick on Bella day? Probably is. Now, lets hope they don't drag me to play Bella-Barbie. Oh dear, Lord.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled into my ear. See! What did I tell you.

"Alice, do you LIKE making me def!?" I yelled.

She just laughed.

"Don't. Laugh. At. Me!" I said.

"Yes, Bellesy." she giggled.

I just sighed and shook my head, as Alice paided for all the dresses, like…….always.

Even the damn, shoes, cost about $100. Seriously…

"Lets go, Bella!" Alice yelled.

"I'm coming." I mumbled and walked to my car, started it and followed Alice to where ever the hell we were going next.

My phone rang saying, **New TxT Message from Alice Cullen. **I wonder what she wanted, I flipped it open and read it.

_Bella,_

_Dakota wants you home, now, turn back around and go HOME._

_-Alice_

**My txt back**

_Why?_

**Her txt**

_Bella, just do it._

**My txt**

_Alright, tell him I am on my way home. _

**Her txt**

_Okay, Bella! Remember, meet me at my house around uhm, 3!_

**My txt**

_Yes, mother._

And that was the last of our txts. I pulled up into our driveway, seeing Dakota smiling waiting at the door. I got out of my car, locked it and headed up the stairs to see a happy Dakota greeting me with a long kiss before I could get inside the door.

"Well, your in a happy mood." I said, after he was done.

"Well, yes, I am." he answered.

I laughed and walked into the door, putting down my keys and taking off my coat.

"You look beautiful today." he said, rapping his hands around my waist.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear.

"As, I love you." I giggled.

"Why are you so giggly today?"

"That's a good question."

"Hm. I wonder if we can find that out."

"Dakota! You **wouldn't**!"

"Oh…don't doubt me, love."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said running out the door with Dakota not far behind.

He tackled me to the ground.

I started laughing and he kissed me.

"I love you."

"Don't ever leave me." I said.

"Huh?"

"Don't ever leave me." I repeated.

"Never" He said and kissed me again.

After we just layed there for awhile and then he helped me up and back to the house, so I could get ready at Alice's.

"Dakota, Alice said you wanted me home for something. What would that be?"

"Uhm..Well..Uh…I just uhm, wanted to see your beautiful face." Not even a statement more like a question.

"Sure you did love. I will see you in a little while." I said and kissed him and walked out the door or tried to, but he grabbed me and gave me a longer kiss and then let me go.

"Can I go now?" I giggled.

"Yes." he answered and I slipped into my car and drove over to the Cullen's house.

When I got there I was right on time.

"I'm here!" I said and walked into the Cullen's house, putting my sunglasses on the top of my head. Esme, literally attacked me.

"Bella, dear!" She said and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello, mother for all intensive purposes." I giggled.

She giggled too, "Hello, my dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself."

"Good."

"Hello, Carlisle." I said.

"Hello, Bella." he said and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you, Carlisle?"

"Im fine."

"Great. Im going to find Alice, have you seen her?"

"She is probably in her room."

"Thanks!" I said and headed upstairs.

I knocked on Alice's door and then she opened.

"Bells!" She yelled.

"Alice. Seriously, Im gonna go DEF."

"Sorry, Bells." She giggled and pulled me into her room.

"It has not changed at all." I said, remembering the first time I saw her room.

"Nope! Lets get to work!" She said and called Rosalie in.

"As pretty as ever, Rose." I said and hugged her.

"Bella, my my. Your as pretty as Alice." She said and asked what Alice needed her for. And Alice explained.

"Of course…same old Bella."

"Haven't changed, much." I laughed.

"Enough talking!" Alice said.

I laughed and they got to work.

I didn't take **that **long. Are you serious!? IT TOOK LIKE 2 FREAKING HOURS! My hair was done in curls and Alice freaking BUGGED me to turn my hair back into my original hair color. After like 30 minutes I gave up and did so. My hair was curled and then some of it was put in like a uhm, well, its hard to explain but, its pretty. Then I got into my dress. It was blue (of course), and tied in the back. Its aqua I think and silky. My make-up was light, I wasn't aloud to put any dark makeup on. Psh. Screw them. Anyways, It was a light blue that brought out my eyes, from what Alice and Rosalie said. I wore a diamond necklace and many bracelets. Alice did nothing to her hair but got into her dress. It was pink (of course) and it was cut in the front and was long in the back. Again hard to explain. Rosalie did something with her hair. She took like 30 minutes to do so. She uhm, I guess straightened her hair and pulled some back and put it some of it into curls or something.

Jessica and Amber had stopped over and they did their hair already, Jessica's was in simple curls and Amber had put her hair in a bun….uh and left her bangs hang off to the side. HARD TO EXPLAIN PEOPLE! I make myself laugh. Haha. Rosalie had a dress like me, but it was Red and silky, also, it was uhm, really pretty. Jessica's dress was black up top and then all purple going down. It was long too. Amber had an all black dress that went down to her knees.

Then, we all left for the prom.

* * *

**Suckish? Yeah, I know. Blame the horrible writter. Anyways. I hopped you all like it. Thanks. By the way. Cookiez for everyone :D IloveReviews! :D**

**~IWriteFromMyHeart**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! Guys its been forever! I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately! My computer freaking deeping broke on me and I JUST got it fixed! I will be posted the next chapter of this story tomorrow or so! I cant wait to finish it out for you guys!**

**I love you all! Thanks so much!**

**-IWriteFromMyHeart-  
**


	13. Chapter 11: A Suprising Vist

**GUY! I'm back! And I acutally have this one done today! HAhaaaahhahahaha! Omg! I can't wait to finish this up for you guys. Can't you tell that someones heart is gonna get broken here? Omg. Tell me what you think! I would like reviews! ^_^ Okay! Read, Read again, Re-read, Write your reviews and then...Take a cookie! :D (::)**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Surprising Vist

Well, it's the end of school and now we are going into the summer. I can't wait, for the bell to ring 11:30 which is in 30 mintues. Emily and I hate each other, like serious. Emily asked Edward what his other relationship was like and he went into it and wouldn't stop, so, Emily came up to me and yelled at me and slapped me. That set Dakota off and I attacked Emily and bit her. Twice. Haha, who said, I can't fight? I don't know about you, but, I thought it was funny as hell. Anyways, its ALMOST 11:30 right now its 11:15. Okay okay, yeah, I get my hopes up, leave me the hell alone, LOL!

When we got home, I went upstairs. Dakota went to go hunt so, I'm at home by myself. Sorta.. Edward and Emily are down stairs, along with Alice and Jasper. We were all deciding what to do for the Summer. They want to goto Italy, some of us want to goto Germany, SOME OF US WANT TO GO TO IRELAND. (No, don't take a guess that someone is me.)

What really pisses me off is that, Edward and Carlisle, always decide on what we are all doing. Dakota was going to take me away with him for awhile, but, naturally Amber said no to that. I mean, come on. Why can't my guy and I, just, have piece together? Its not like we're Edward. My problem is that, I hate Edward for dating Emily and I hate Emily for the slut she is. I hate the fact that Edward won't stop looking at me like he still loves me. He has fucking Emily. **Note to self: Watch Cursing** . I mean, seriously, I'm in love with Dakota. Don't understand what the fuck his problem is. I guesss…..we will just have to wait and see. Oh well, I guess. Anyways.

I was upstairs for awhile, I layed on my bed and closed my eyes. I could smell something oddly….familiar.

I looked up and I saw Jacob in my room. I haven't seen him in so long.

"Bella" He breathed

I got up quickly and hugs him, "Jake!"

"Bells, I finally found you." He hugged me tight, "Have they been taking care of you?"

I nodded, "Yes, they have. Edward and the Cullens are back" I whispered.

He growled, "Where are they. I want to kill them for what they did to you."

"Jake! No, please. Edward and Emily and Alice and Jasper are all downstairs. Please come down and be nice." I said, kissing his cheek.

He sighed and he nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.

"Everyone, this is Jacob Black. You all know him, right?"

Alice, Jasper and Edward growled….again.

"BE FUCKING NICE." I slapped Edward.

He growled and Jake stepped in front of him…Jake was taller by like 4 inches.

He said, "You touch her and it will be the LAST thing you do."

Edward looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Jake screamed, "STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Edward shaked his head and walked out of the house, I put my hand on Jake's chest.

He looked down at me. I said, "Jake, please calm down. Your going to shift."

He nodded, "Yes, Bella," He sat, "How is Dakota treating you, Bells?"

"Quiet well." I smiled.

We sat there and talked for awhile. Dakota didn't get home until almost three in the morning and that's not like him. I asked him what he was doing and he said clearly, "Hunting", I didn't buy it because he smelled like another vampire and it was not my sent. I was afraid he was cheating on me. I talked to Dave about it.

"Hey, Dave?" I said one day.

"Yes, Bella dear?"

I sat down next to him on the couch, "Would Dakota ever cheat on me?"

He looked at me and his smiled disappeared, "Bella, I honestly don't know. He cheated on his last girl and I know he loves you. I can see it in his eyes. Why do you ask this?"

I shrugged, "He came home a few nights ago at three in the morning and he had another smell on him, another vampire smell and it was a famine smell, I think hes cheating on me. I asked him and he said he was out hunting and I didn't believe him, but, I knew he'd get pissed so, I said nothing."

Dave took my hands in his and looked at me, "I'm sorry my dear. I will talk to my Jess and my sister and brother about this,-he kissed my head- "this will be taken care of, Bella sister" He kissed my hand and got up, excusing himself.

I sat there on the couch, for what seemed like a life time. I didn't see Dakota the rest of that night, or day. Or for the next few days. I was afraid. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**OMG! What did you think! Tell me in your reviews! :) I love you guys so much! (((: **

**OH take a cookie (::) take two (::) :D**

**More coming soon! ~IWriteFromMyHeart120~  
**


	14. Chapter 12: Gone

**Author's Note:**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I know, its been awhile. I've been working on the story in my head and honestly, I had the next 10 chapters on my laptop and you know, my brother deiced to make my computer take a freaking crash and it died and don't freaking won't. SOOOOOOOOOO I lost everything I had on my laptop. I hope to be getting one soon and I can only update this story every so often. Which, won't be often enough. I have a lot going on and I hope you guys understand. I will do the best to my ability to update and give you the rest of this story.**

**I know what you're probably telling me: "GET ON WITH THE STORY WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS" Yeah, I'm getting there.**

**Okay, here take (::) (::) (::) (::) four cookies for being EXTRA good and waiting and than double that by like 10 and there you go. :D Heres your story! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

I had no idea what was going on. I was so clueless. I mean, was it the way I looked now? Was it the way I sung? Was it the way I acted? I acted like the world met nothing to me. The world DID mean nothing to mean. My family only met something to me and I was happy with them. I wanted to know what happened. I wanted to know why he was going this. I knew it now. I knew his secret. I finally figured it out. I KNEW what he was going to do to me. I can't back down. I can't be afraid. There.. I can't. There was no room for fear. No room for anything. I looked out the window and saw a Black Mercedes drop off Dakota and it slowly sped off into the night. Tonight is a full moon. Tonight, he will tell me what hes hiding.

I went downstairs, the time read excatly, 3:00AM. This was the normal time he came home. The normal time where everyone did their own thing. Did I mention I stayed at home? I met him downstairs, I was there as soon as he opened the door. I was in all black, like normal. My hair was black with red streaks going through it. You could tell I was pissed. He saw I was at the door and he knew he'd been caught. He tried to take off and I took him by the collar, before he even tried to move and slammed him against the wall.

"Let me ask you, what have I ever done?" I asked, in a sharp tone.

"Nothing, Bella. I love you. You know that." He was grinning, finding this all funny

I held him tighter against the wall and said, "You cheated on me? I know the Vampire is still around." My grip kept getting stronger.

"She's just a friend, Bella."

"Friend my ass."

"You mean the world to me. You know that. I love you."

I growled and I mean growled and took him from the wall to the floor and pinned him down.

"Wow Bella. You're so aggressive."

"I'm aggressive when the man I'm in love with tells me nothing but lies."

"They aren't lies, Bella."

"Burn in hell you son of a bitch."

"You first"

"With pleasure"

Jacob walked in the door, Edward walked in the door, Emily walked in the door. They all walked in the door. While Dakota and I were crouched at each other and Dakota had fire in his hand about ready to kill me.

"Kill me, Dakota. I dare you" I said it with a straight face. I wasn't ready to die, but, I was willing to die.

He pulled his hand back and looked at everyone and looked at me, "Goodbye Isabella Marie." I saw Edward staring at me again, he was going to cry in front of Emily because Dakota was going to kill me. That's when I felt it hit me and I know I muttered under my breath, "Goodbye" and I was knocked on the ground.

* * *

**Its been so long and no, this is NOT the end my dears. This is far from it. Hell, this is only the beginning. OKAY, now, this is your turn. You will finish reading HERE and now you will click my favorite friend Mr. Review and tell me what you think. :) I'm so looking forward to what you think of this chapter. NOW, for reviewing you can take one cookie (::) and for telling your friends about this story, you can take two more cookies (::) (::) and now you can add the one cookie you already have to the two you have now and double that by four for being so amazing and waiting. **

**Love you guys!**

**~IWriteFromMyHeart~  
**


	15. Chapter 13: Goodbye, So long

**Yes what I really did post in that chapter you REALLY did just read. Now Bella is gone. Or is she? I want this story to be one of the most read. And it's getting there. So far, we have Dakota as the back stabbing jackass. Edward as the man who cannot make up his feelings and Jacob, the man still falling for Bella. Than we have Bella, who hates Edward, who loves Dakota and who is in love with her best friend. WHO does she end up with? Hm? Do you want to know? Do you really want to know? I think you do. Read.. You'll thank me eventually. _Note whose Point of view this is in ._**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

She's gone. Right before my eyes. She lays there on the floor, now, burnt, burnt to a crisp and what do I do? I stand here, like an idiot waiting for her to come back. I looked at Dakota and he was just standing there. Was there a PRIZE in killing my Bella? No, shes not my Bella. She made that clear. Everyone had made that clear to me. Emily was my Emily. That did not have a ring to it. I could get into Emily's head, Bella's I couldn't. That's what made Bella so, unique. I tried to stay out of Emily's head. Her mind, it.. was different. Truly different than normal. Em's mind was...there is no words for her mind.

I looked at the floor, realizing where my thoughts had, once again lead me. Bella was on the floor, Jacob picked her up in his arms, I swore a low growl escaped my chest. Emily only held onto my arm tighter. Jacob held her in his arms, crying his eyes out. He'd lost his prize. He'd lost his world. He'd lost the reason why he was still alive. He looked at Dakota with the most disgusted look. If looks could kill, that look would of killed Dakota.

"You killed her. I bought her here so you could love her. I gave you someone to love, Dakota" Jacob said, in a low tone.

Dakota didn't answer, he said nothing. He knew what he had done. He did love Bella. He wanted to marry her. He regrets killing her.

"I GAVE HER UP FOR YOU. I GAVE YOU THE ONLY THING THAT I LIVE FOR" Jacob roared.

"Kill me if you will. I can't live." Dakota said

"No, you will live with this pain. You can live with this the REST of your life." Jacob said. He walked up the stairs.

All of us looked at Dakota. Jasper was holding Alice as she silently cried. Emmett was holding Rosalie. Emily didn't care about Bella. Dad was holding mom and Dave was holding Amber and Gabe was holding Jess. **(A.N I made the vampires have SOME human characteristics.) **Jasper and Emmett had tears running down their face and everyone else did. I held it in. I couldn't let them know I still loved her. I did still love her. But, I was with Emily. Our family left to go back home and told them we'd be back tomorrow. We got along. We got along all because of Bella.

* * *

**And there is chapter 13! Thats right CHAPTER 13! Hell yes. We are moving along as good as ever. Soo, will you PLEASE click Mr. Review and when you do you will get THIS giant cookie (::) *picture this about 18 times bigger) and you will get a BILLION DOLLORS. Are you kidding me? IF I had that kind of money, I wouldn't share. Actually, maybe I would. Or would i? O.o THANK YOU FOR YOUR LAST REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP ON IT WITH THE REVIEWS!**

**Loves you guys,**

**~IWriteFromMyHeart~**


	16. Chapter 14: 15 years

**Okay, so Bella is dead. (YES, I killed Bella, you may hate me if you will). Edward is a wreck, Emily has no feelings. Dakota is the back stabbing jackass. Jacob loves Bella. And so on. **_**Note whose's point of view this is in.**_

**15 years later**

**Edward's Point of View**

Today is the anniversary of Bella's death. We had high hopes that Bella would come back, that it was just a dream. But, she never did come back. I married Emily a couple of years after Bella's death. I wanted Bella back, but, I love Emily. The family has gotten used to her. Alice barely speaks to me as Rosalie follows. Jasper and Emmett, I know it bothers them, but, they keep me blocked out of their heads. Mom and Dad know its my choice and do not judge me. I missed her. I missed her like the moon missed the Sun when it goes down. I had no choice in the making. I missed my Bella. NO, she wasn't my Bella. But, I missed her. I missed her more than Alice.

We had burred Bella's body like normal people would of done. We had a small service and viewing of only those of our family. The Church agreed to let us burry her there, without word to the public of her death. They agreed and we burred her like normal and nothing since than has been said to the public about Bella's death.

The years have been hard. Especially days like today, made us all think the most. We were getting ready to go visit Bella's grave, like we had always did. It took us a few minutes because we had to wait for Jacob.

He eventually came and we left. Emily wanted no part in it, like she hasn't wanted any part in it, in 15 years. Emmett, Jasper and Alice where riding with me. Rose, Jacob and Amber where riding in one car and than Gabe and Dave and Carlisle and Esme where in another. There were other things odd, though. You would find it a little weird that Bella didn't burn, burn, like other vampires had and will do. That made me wonder. I didn't understand it, but, I guess I would when I learned more and more things about my kind that I already have learned. Until than. We wait.


	17. Chapter 15: To Answer Your Questions

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I know. You guys hate me :P . Thats okay. Your allowed. I had a review that made me, a little upset. I will finish this story but I dont know if I will write a squeal or not. Thats to come later. OKAY. Now on with the story. Yes, I know. You hate me and blahblahblahblah. Get over it. This story is going to have a lot of twist and turns. And guess what... Yeah, Im not telling you. Figure it out! :D**

**Heres the story! NOTE WHOSES POINT OF VIEW ITS IN**

**

* * *

****Bella's Point of View:**

Yeah, I'm alive. Get no ideas or questions. They all will be answered in time. So, your first question is probably this: "How the hell are you alive?". My answer would be: I'm alive because no one seemed to realize to kill a vampire, you do have to snap their neck and THAN burn them. Right now your probably looking at me like, "Wow, wtf?" and I'm just answering your questions so, you really cannot blame me but the asshole who thought I was dead. Your next question is probably this: "How the hell did you escape your coffin?" MY answer would be this: After they burried me, I climbed out of my coffin and out from the ground and fixed the burial place as if nothing had ever happened. Call me smart if you will, because, really I am. I out smarted my family and they have no idea I'm alive. The night I crawled out of my coffin, I realized that I was burried where my Dad and Sue had got married, I was burried in that grave yard. That was..wow.

I had checked on the Cullens a lot. Emily and Edward were happy. I could tell that Emily hated me and that everyone else hated Emily and Edward. Edward still loved me, but, his love for Emily was greater. The ring she wore, was his mothers, the ring, that I was suppose to have. I walked back into the woods.

When they went hunting, I had gotten my things, what was left of them, from the house and I took one of the cars. I loved the Lamborghini, so, I took that car. Made it look like a stolen car. The fun part, was hot wiring the car itself. That- yes – that, was fun. I sped down the road, not knowing where I was going now. I knew where ever it was. It wasn't here. Theres no way, I'm dealing with the pain. I went cross the mountian roads and I saw Jacob and Sam and Seth. I started to slow down, but, I saw him smile and that, that was good enough for me. I hit the gas harder and I was on my way, out of Forks, Washington.

**

* * *

**

**Do you really think I was going to let Bella die? All I have to say is that, the Cullens, get into some trouble.**

**Let me know what you all think about it. I'm sorry I didn't post it last night, things came up. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**~IWriteFromMyHeart~**


	18. Chapter 16: Volturi Awakening

**Jacob's Point of View**

The car sped as I smiled at it. I thought I knew who was driving it, probably was Alice or Rosalie. But I didn't care. I hated them, because, they had let Bella die. But, who I hated most of all, was Edward Cullen. Who had WILLINGLY let Bella die.

I hated them, them all. They had coast the girl I love to burn and die.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Sam.

"Jacob, things will even out."

"No," I said, with a darken expression, "They will never even out as long as I'm alive."

I walked from them and into the woods to visit the Cullens.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had made it. Guess where I was? Volterra, Italy. Edward had told me stories about this place. About the Volturi and how they ruled over the Vampire kind, itself. I parked the car in front of the Castle steps and I got out and walked up the steps. It was night time, over on my left was a vampire about 6'5, 130 pounds, red eyes and brownish-blonde hair. Over on my right was another vampire about 5'10, 125 pounds, red eyes and curly long brown hair. They were beautiful. A girl, she was about 4'9 and 110 pounds, her eyes glowed and her hair was as blonde as it could ever be. She stood at the front of the door and welcomed me.

"Welcome to the Volturi Castle. I am Jane, one of the guards for Master Aro, Master Caius and Master Marcus."

"Hello, I am-" She cut me off

"You are Isabella Swan. Yes, I know who you are, my family and I have been keeping detail on your family and the Cullens. Please come in." She stepped out of the way and let me walk inside and she took next to me as she told me about the castle and Aro's history. She told me about how the Volturi came to power and some of the miss-happenings that had happen over the years. Than, we were in the throne room. She had walked over to the right of the thrones, and stood next to a guy, about 5'5 and 120 pounds, dark brown hair and red eyes. I looked up and saw the Masters before my eyes. The middle one was Aro and the two brothers were off to his left and right. He got up and had said my name in Italian, I knew because, my name..is Italian.

"Benvenuti al Volturi." He said to me.

"Grazie" I answered.

"What brings you to my Castle, Isabella?"

"My family..lets say, we didn't partically agree on anything."

He chuckled lightly, "Are you willing to join the Volturi? Your gifts could help us, very much so."

I thought about it for a long while, Jane had shown me to a room and I would spend the night there. It was full of clothes, though, they did wear their cloaks, they also wore clothes. I was thinking of saying yes, but, how could I? I was a Cullen..no, I was now in Italy and living in the Volturi's castle. I was more of a Volturi now than anything.


	19. Chapter 17: My New World, My New Life

**Chapter 17: My New Life. My New World.**

…**. Last Time ….**

_He chuckled lightly, "Are you willing to join the Volturi? Your gifts could help us, very much so."_

_I thought about it for a long while, Jane had shown me to a room and I would spend the night there. It was full of clothes, though, they did wear their cloaks, and they also wore clothes. I was thinking of saying yes, but how could I? I was a Cullen..no, I was now in Italy and living in the Volturi's castle. I was more of a Volturi now than anything._

Bella's Point of View

I had joined the Volturi. Yes, I, Bella Marie Swan, joined the Volturi. My life was going to be different now. I was going to drink human blood (no, I didn't have a problem with that). My eyes would go from a beautiful gold to a dark red, not to dark but dark enough to where it would bring out and you would be able to see.

Jane had shown me to my room, brought me my robe. She said the Masters would give me my pendent when it was time. I just nodded. No, I really did hate Jane. Little….. ANYWAYS. There was a knock at my door, I didn't answer it because I was changing in the bathroom when I didn't answer I heard the door open and someone call my name.

It sounded like Demetri. And I was right. I walked out, drying my hair. He looked at me.

"Yes Demetri?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Its dinner time. The humans are in the throne room."

"Wait there and I'll walk with you to the throne room."

He nodded with a grin and waited for me as I did my make up. I changed my hair to black with neon green streaks. I walked out and put on my high heel boots. He smiled up at me and I smiled back. I put on my robe over my cloths. I didn't like this robe. It was annoying to wear, but I left it open, knowing I was going to get hell from it.

We walked to the throne room, talking quietly. We got in and crouched on each other's opposite sides. We both attacked different people. We continued to do this two more times and than we were done. I had not spilled a drop. I was pleased with myself.

I than saw the Master's wives. Sulpicia was on my left and Athenodora on my right. They were beautiful. Aro was completely still in love with her, as Caius was with Athenodora. There was a lot of love in the room, some secret, some point blank right out there. There was also a lot of hate in the room as well. Heidi and Jane did the best they could to get along. They both liked Felix and Felix liked Heidi. So naturally, they all hate one another. –rolls eyes- Naturally.

After it was feeding time, I went back to my room and just sat there. I did miss my guitar and my computer and phone. Non-the-less because I could record music and such on my computer and I could take pictures with my phone. But I really missed my guitar. You had no idea. I missed writing and playing music. It's what I did.

I walked over to the window and watch the sun falling in the horizon. I saw the moon rising and the sun disappearing to where it was pitch black. The stars formed shapes in the sky and the moon was full. The city of Volterra was silent. I changed into shorts and a tank top. There was so much wonder here. I looked in the mirror and my eyes where as red as they could be. They were a dark red. My room was dark, it was very gothic and I liked it. It was black as the night sky.

This was my new life and my new world.


	20. Chapter 18: Twenty Years Later

**-bows- Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It's been awhile.**

**Real life took a role on me. I know I haven't updated for four months, going on five. Thank you for staying with me. I know, I know, your probably wondering.**

"**Where have you been?"**

**or**

"**I hate you!"**

**or**

"**Fuck cliffhangers!"**

**I say, get over it. You're only young once. I'm going to fast forward this story a little bit. Maybe, a lot a bit. I'm going to give you the run down on whats going on in Bella's Point of View. Than, I'm going to switch it back to the Cullens. Now, I promised you drama. Now, you will get it. Here's what has happened in the last twenty years. Bella is yes, still single. **

_BPOV_

I haven't heard nor have I see any of the Cullens or my extended family. You know, the people who completely hate me and wish me dead. No, okay, I lie. But, one of them wishes I was dead. I miss Amber the most. She was always there for me and watched over me. I saw her two times, five years ago. She asked me how I was and how I was doing in the Volturi. I answered that everything was fine and I was doing well. I missed my family. I asked about the Cullens and especially Edward. She told me that Edward had married, whats her face? Oh, yeah, Emily. That's it.

Emily and Edward are married and have a child named, Renesmee. They named her that because of Emily's mom, Renee and Esme, Edward's mom. Of course, my mom HAD to have the same damn name. Anyway. I also asked a lot about Dakota. She told me that he had spoken up on seeing a vampire 5 years ago. Her name was Demonia. Amber described her as, "...shes very beautiful. Demonia is quiet tall, about, 5'10. Shes skinny and has an ass. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are crimson. They were gold, like any other vegetarian vampire. The family hates her, more than we hate blood. She's a royal bitch. Dakota loves her though. They are due to marry in a year. He proposed to two years after you left. She's the girl you caught him with. Quiet saddening, really. She's nothing to get jealous over, Bella. Demonia is nothing compared to you." She said that, but, it didn't make me feel any better. Hell, I loved Amber as much as I loved Alice and Rosalie. Everything wasn't going to be the same. 16 years ago, Dakota and Demonia married. Amber told me about it in her one letter. That depressed me for months. I quickly got over it.

About the Cullens? I have no idea where they are. Amber told me they are still together, as normal as they can be. She told me that Emily and Edward are happy together, but, she thinks its an act. I tell her all the time about my stay with the Volturi. Honestly, I just love the castle here. I hate the members of the Volturi. Well, _some_ of them. I get along with almost everyone but, Jane and Felix. They are together. They are also married. No one likes it, because together, they are Royal Bitch One and Asshole's Bitch Two. (god, I make myself laugh). They are always together, judging everyone's job. Even Master Aro doesn't like it and I LAUGH so hard because its funny.

I miss Alice and Rosalie. Hell, I miss Emmett and Jasper too. I miss my other parents, Carlisle and Esme. I hate Edward. I don't like him. I hate that I loved him. I regret meeting him. I despise his utter living soul. I hate how he was with me. I hate the lies. I hate the torture. I hate the music of his voice. I hate his eyes. I hate everything.

I don't know where the Cullens are today. I get told that they live here in Italy. Doubtful. I also get told they have moved back to Alaska. This, I believe is true. Tanya and her family lives there. Edward told me about that family, once, a long, long time ago. I miss the Cullens. I miss Alice more than any of them. She was my best friend. My sister. My much much much older sister.

But than again, there are things and people change. Life is a highway.

I've learned to adapt to the Volturi's way of living. I can't say I like it and I can't say I don't like it. I mean – opinions shouldn't matter no matter what happens. Anyway, I don't like how I get flirted with so, I normally just stay up in my room all day and night. I eat on an occasion too. I love my life, but, at the same time hate it. I'm stuck and I don't know why.

I guess it's because I know I'll never see any of my family and if I run, I know, they will kill me. Couldn't be thtat bad right?

Oh, yes, honey, it can be.

**If you review I will put up another chapter. I will probably end up putting up another one tonight. Thank you my good people.**

**-bows-**


	21. Chapter 19: Wonderful, A Massacre

**Buon giorno! Its your wonderful writer again here to make sure you're reading this story.**

**Yeah yeah yeah, I get it. It's been awhile! But please review and ask your friends to read. I'm trying to get as many reviews as I can. This story is starting to come to an end. I believe after this chapter, there's 5 more. Or 10. I don't know, haven't decided yet. I'm hoping that I get a ton move reviews. Also, I need ideas for a new story! (Yes, related to Twilight). I need ideas, I can't think of any. I want to write a funny one, also one that has drama. Please send me a PM (Private Message) and I will make sure you get credit for the idea. :) **

**So, twenty years later and that's what Bella feels like. I'm not doing to do that in everyone's elses personalities. I'm just going to write. There's a surprise visit. Let's watch.**

**Oh, and I'm just putting up the point of view so that way you don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But if I did... evil thoughts**

_Bella's Point Of View_

There are noises everywhere. There is yelling everywhere. It won't stop.

Now, me being me. I would love to go out and see whats going on, but, really, I don't want to. Over the last week, I've been yelled at and in pain because of some people. OH and thrown against a wall, for what?

Not a damn thing.

But, me being me, I go out anywhere and I check what's going on. I see Demetri and he looks at me coming over to me.

"What's going on?" I say.

"No idea, I just got back from hunting." Demetri changed into a vegetarian, don't know why.

"Well, wonderful." I said, heading towards the throne room.

Guess what I saw?

All the Cullen and my extended family, being held by all the members of the Volturi and more. I didn't know what to say or do, I walked into the doors of the throne room and I'd seen them all in a bunch. I didn't know what to do. I was confused about why they would be causing such a scene. They all had dark eyes, like they have not hunted in forever.

What. The. Hell.

"Bella..."

**Im horrible, I know. Review. **


	22. Chapter 20: The Truth

**I know , its been forever. I got grounded and yeah. Well, I'm ungrounded on Friday. Can't wait! Anyway, I'm trying to work on closing this book...story, whatever. Haha. I want more reviews and it doesn't seem to be working. I know, some of it makes no sense, but, its how I write. I'm starting to work on that. I have an actual story that I've been writing that I'm working on trying to get it published. I know two published authors that aren't big but – are getting there. I hope that they will help me out. Anyway, this book is coming to an end at I think hmmm, 25 chapters. I will end it with Bella's point of view. Anyway, I hope these last few chapters are the best.**

**Read, Laugh, Review.**

"Bella your here? With them?" said Edward, the _way old _love of my life.

"Yes, it was the only place I **could **go. I had no home after Dakota left me to die, over and over again. Left me to rot in hell. Wait! I'm already there. Sounds something like you did Edward."

"Bella, its not like I meant to leave you!"

"But you_ did, _leave me. You both did."

"But... I.."

"No. I don't want to hear it. Now, what did you guys do?"

"We came here demanding to know where you were. Alice saw that Aro was going to kill you. She saw that Demetri was going to help."

I growled and looked at them both. Demetri looked at me and than backed up. I thought he...damn traitor.

"Really? KILL me? What have I ever DONE to you! All I've done is given you peace and I JOINED you!" I screamed at Aro. "And you! I've let you help me through everything. You've always been there no matter what. NOW you are going to hurt me like that?"

My eyes flared red and my hands heated up. I knew what was happening, my power of fire was taking over. Yeah, I gained a new power, thats what happens when you're left alone and you have no one. No, actually, I don't know why it happened. It just did. Even the all powerful mighty Volturi cannot answer that question of how I gained a new power. So, I just stood there and looked up at them, Aro and Demetri, I wanted to know why they wanted me dead and why Demetri of all people had to get _so _close to me.

"He had to get close to you so they could figure out your flaws, your weaknesses and your strengthens. That way Aro could plan his attack in secret and no one would know but him the Masters and Demetri. It was all a secret plan." Edward said, reading my mind.

"_Stay Out Of My Mind!" _I yelled, in my mind.

That made me flare up more, Alice was having a vision. I knew what she was seeing and I knew that it would kill me no matter what I did. What I did, you ask?

I killed them. I killed Aro and I killed Demetri. I killed them so fast, no one could see it. With my power, when I flare up. I'm unstoppable. Okay well, not_ unstoppable _but I'm really dangerous. Not many people want to be at lest 10 feet in front of me. After I cooled down, I saw Jane and Alec look at me, along with Felix, Caius and Marcus, along with Sulpicia and Athenodora.

I ran.

**If You Review. You Get Another Chapter. (::) - cookie :D! **


	23. Chapter 21: Throw downsorta

**HELLLO! I'm BACK! **

**This time, I've been gone for so long because my mother and grandmother were both in and out of the hospital at the same time. My mother..lets not go there. But my grandmother just recently died and I'm having a really bad time cooping with it all. But, I'm going to start writing this again. Like I said in last chapter, 5 more. I've decided. I'm going to post this chapter tonight and than so on and so fourth. After I end this, I'm starting a new one. I don't know what it's gonna be based on, but, it'll be based on something. I just gotta think...**

**ANYWAY, I'm rambling. Here comes the throw down. **

**Disclaimer: _insert__disclaimer__here_**

_Bella's Point Of View_

I ran, ran and ran. If they were to find me, I'd be punished harshly. I had killed Sulpicia's husband and Jane and Alec's best friend, I would die by their hands. They wouldn't care, they would do anything to catch me, at no matter what cost.

I stopped, as I got further and further away from them. I walked up the stairs to the old scary house. I sat in the darkness, against the wall, so no one would see me. I hid myself there, I heard sounds coming not to far along. It wasn't the Volturi, but the Cullens.

They had found me.

"Bella, what has happened to you?" Edward asked in calm voice.

I got up and answered, coming out of the darkness, "Everything as happened to me. I was left alone and came here. I didn't care who I left. I found out three months ago my father died of a heart attack and my mother and Phil had died in an auto accident. No one told me, they had no idea that their daughter was **alive**. No one told them as no one told me they were dead. I had nothing. You guys hated me, my best friend Amber wanted nothing to do with me. I'm surprised you even cared that he was going to kill me. It's not like I give a shit. I mean, what's life anymore? Nothing, I have nothing. I'm damned to this life. Damned and hated. So what does it matter?" I started to move pass them and Edward grabbed my arm.

"What does it matter? Bella, it matters everything. They were going to _kill_ you. They wouldn't of thought twice about it. _So_yes, it DOES matter."

I looked at him with anger, "I should matter nothing to you. Your wife should matter **everything** to **YOU**." I snapped at him and he let me go.

"Bella, Emily died. She crossed the treaty line, knowing much about it and they killed her. We couldn't do anything."

"But you still love her. You always have, your love for me is _**dead**_." I spat

"My love for you never died, it only got stronger as I saw you finally moving on. I didn't want that. Hell, I didn't want you to even think about marrying him, but I had to hear about that too, all the time. After you left, we figured out the reason I couldn't hear your thoughts, you have a mental shield. Whenever you let it down, I heard all your thoughts, sometimes, they never stopped. I'd get so _pissed_because he had what I _wanted_."

"You always had me. You were just to stupid to look. There wasn't anything wrong with me. I never left. I was still the same Bella I am now."

"I know that Bella, I know that. It's just-" I cut him off, I pulled him to me and kissed him.

For once my life felt...

_Completed._

**Now. Review. (::)**

**Theres your cookie(:**


	24. Chapter 22: The Way We Go

**My mom ended up in the hospital. So it's been awhile.**

**Long time, I'ma be up all night so I'll be writing, guys.**

**Hopefully I'll get more reviews. **

**HERE we go!  
**

**Disclaimer: :D! **

* * *

We had kissed. The most greatest thing in the world. His lips against mine was the greatest feeling in the world. I missed everything. The feelings. Everything. The life I knew. The feeling of being in his arms. The feeling of being with him and around him. I missed his family. He was all I knew, all I've ever wanted. No one was going to take him from me. No one at all. He was my life. My everything.

We'd gotten back from Italy, and went to the Cullens house. It was as the same as it was all those years ago. It didn't changed, expect there where a few more graduation caps added. I chuckled at the thought. Everything was perfect. I walked up the stairs and went into Edward's room and smiled at the bed. I ran my fingers across the window sill and than stopped and looked up the window.

The memory of him teaching me how to dance, him climbing up the tree with me. All the memories, had flown back. All the memories of his touch, his smell, his embrace. It was beautiful. I had missed it. I realized how different I was. How..odd I was. I wanted to be this, in this life with him. I wanted to have this, this all. Yet, I changed everything about myself.

I had realized that, I changed my appearance back to _Bella._ The Bella with the curly brown hair, which would turn darker shinier. My eyes were golden now. I had changed into a blue dress and heels. My nails done plain, nothing, they were a bit long. _Perfect._I was Bella again. Not the punk ass Bella...

"My Bella." He whispered into my ear, made me jump three feet in the air. I turned around.

"I'm your Bella. The one you first ment, all those years ago."

"Your hair, it's curly and brown." he smiled, that smile.

I giggled, "No its white."

"Oh gee, I must be colored blind."

"A vampire, _colored__blind?_ As if."

"You know, don't be so surprised, it could happen."

I knelt up and kissed him. We walked down stairs, hand and hand. To be **re**welcomed into the family, once again.

* * *

**Theres your chapter 22.**

**Heres your cookie (::)**

Now, review PLEASE! :D!


	25. Chapter 23: The Beginning of Forever

**Yeah, it's been a fairly long time. Missed you all. I've decided, that this is the last chapter. Oh, you guys will hate me. I've been trying quiet often to get on and write, but haven't had the time, with my school work, it's horrible. No time for nothing. Anyway, here you go :)**

**Disclaimer: Bahahhaha.**

The night fell. It's been weeks since we've been back in Forks. We started to, attend Forks again. It's kinda weird, you know, all those people looking at you like you have six heads, because their parents knew you, from like 20 years ago. Ha, yeah, I'm getting those looks.

My problem is, is that, like, 20 years ago or so, everyone is staring at Edward and is pissing me off. I'm a girl, I get jealous, yeah yeah yeah. We've be debating back and fourth, whether or not to get married. I smacked him and I asked him why the hell on Earth wouldn't be want to. His brilliant answer was, "I don't want to force you into something you don't want." I could of killed him.

Anyway, the classes have not changed, though the teachers are new, some of them anyway. My biology teacher is still here. What fun times. The school hasn't changed, it's not anything to look forward to.

Where was I?

Alice and I have grown stronger together and Rosalie and I have as well. I love wrestling Emmett because I can **still**kick his ass. It's funny. All bets are always on me. Jasper is excited that he doesn't have to not hold his breath to NOT kill me. Or something like that. Esme and Carlisle are more my parents than anything in the world. My parents are still around, for the most part. Jacob comes by often, he understands that he can't have me and respects my choice, OR so I think he does. Damn dog.

My life has changed, a lot, from a newborn, to a new family, meeting a new one. From hell, to heaven, back to hell and than from the Volturi to my old family. Life has changed a lot. Oh, in case your wondering, Amber and her coven went back to where they lived before everything. But, they still come around.

Everyone can look at me and say, "_That's__Edward__Cullen's__girlfriend.__"_

Now they can look at me and say, _"__That's__Edward__Cullen's__fiance__"_

* * *

Christmas Eve, he asked me to marry him. It was beautiful. No idea what was going on. Amber and her family had flew out for the holidays. Everyone was laughing and opening up presents.

"Bella, there's one more gift for you." Edward had said.

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face, "What?"

He told me to stand up and got down on one knee, "Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

If vampires _could_ cry, I would have been bawling. I cried, "Yes!"

He slid the engagement ring on my finger, picked me up, spun me around and kissed me.

For once in my life, I was happy. Happier than I had ever been. Now, whats to come?

* * *

**Ha, now its over. :( Oh, drats.**

**Maybe I'll write again for a new story.**

**Any ideas? Suggestions? o.e**

**I love you guys. REVIEW. SHARE WITH FRIENDS.**

**Cookies: (::) (::)**

**:D!**

**-IWriteFromMyHeart120-**


End file.
